An Unanticipated Desire
by Valamon
Summary: Rewrite of Blaze and Nova. It is mostly different than the first, and I feel a more accurate version of the characters. Still has sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Blaze the Beelzemon found himself staring at the chalk white door of apartment number five.  
A resident of the Real World for over five years, he had never actually been inside of an apartment building. Seeing so many doors crammed together in the hallways seemed quite strange.  
He looked down at the paper in his hand, which simply said: "Nova, East Ridge Apartments, #5."  
"So. I guess this is the right apartment," He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well. Here goes." He wracked the door with the metal on his knuckles.  
He waited for a few moments before tentatively knocking again.  
A muffled voice came from within, "Coming!"  
The Viral's jaw slackened slightly and the breath caught in his throat at the sight of the young woman who answered the door.  
Chunks of damp dark brown hair were plastered to the sides of her slender face while the rest hung limply just above the dark green material of the bathrobe that was wrapped about her body.  
What intrigued Blaze the most were her eyes, they were a color he had never seen on a human before: a piercing light green. The brown of her hair caused the color to be even lighter than what he assumed was the normal coloration. They were lit up with curiosity and a hint of fear as they surveyed his face.  
When she spoke, her voice was low and gentle. "Can I help you?"  
The woman's voice brought Blaze back to his senses. "I...uh...Nova?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're not afraid of me?"  
She cocked an eyebrow. "Why, because you're demonic looking? I don't judge by looks. You'll frighten me only if you mean me harm...Do you?"  
"Wh-no! I just...Yuri sent me-"  
"Oh." She sighed and leaned against the doorway. She muttered something to herself, looking at the floor.  
"I can come back another time..."  
"No, no it's all right. Come in." She stepped back out of the doorway.  
He stepped inside, surveying the living room. Although small, it had several pieces of matching burgundy colored furniture and a large flat screen TV sitting on an entertainment system.  
Blaze settled himself down on the left side of the couch.  
"Just give me a moment. I need to check on dinner."  
The Viral couldn't keep himself from staring at her as she made her way to the kitchen.  
A sudden aroma of meat and spices came wafting in from the kitchen that made his mouth water and stomach lurch with hunger.  
"Bah...dammit. Shut up, stomach."  
"Are you hungry?"  
Blaze looked up to see Nova standing in the doorway, a warm smile etched across her features. "Uh...no, not at all."  
The noise from his stomach betrayed his words, causing his pale face to darken slightly with embarrassment. He heaved a sigh.  
She giggled. "I think your stomach says otherwise. Are you thirsty?"  
"A little bit."  
She disappeared from view for several minutes before returning, a plate of hamburgers and a bottle of beer in hand.  
She set them down on the coffee table before sitting herself on the right end of the couch, leaving the middle cushion unoccupied. "There you go. I hope you don't mind hamburgers, I made them earlier for lunch."  
"Thanks." He set to wolfing down the food with as much dignity as he could muster.  
The young woman watched him quietly until he had finished the first hamburger, then spoke. "So, ah. What is your name?"  
"Blaze."  
"Like as in fire?"  
"Yeah."  
"So...do you use some kind of fire abilities then?"  
Blaze chuckled. "Nah. It's just my nickname."  
"Oh, okay. I know you're not human. What are you, exactly?"  
"Digimon."  
Her eyes widened. "Really? I had heard rumors...but you can hardly trust those. That's so neat!"  
Blaze tensed up as the woman's fingers touched the arm of his leather jacket. Although he couldn't actually feel anything more than the pressure of the leather against his skin, it still made him uncomfortable.  
She ran a finger across the metal platings of his hand until she reached the claw-tips. "So are these gloves?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you actually have claws, like if you take the gloves off, they're pointy?"  
Blaze shifted uneasily. "Yep."  
The young woman picked his metal-plated tail up suddenly, giggling.  
Irritated, he pulled his tail from her grip, stuffing it under his leg.  
Nova lowered her gaze, wringing her hands. "Sorry..." She stood up and hurried into the kitchen.  
Blaze sighed and slumped down. "This was a bad idea. Should probably just leave."  
After a few moments he got up and started for the door.  
"Don't leave."  
He turned to face Nova.  
"Sorry if I bothered you. I don't want you to leave if Yuri sent you. He wouldn't appreciate if I turned down his friends."  
Blaze stared at her for a few moments. "Turned down...wait. Did you...think I ment he sent me here for sex?"  
Nova shrugged. "Why else would you be here?"  
"I..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know exactly. I guess I just wanted someone to be around."  
"I can do that, too." She walked over and sat back on the couch.  
"I just think I've imposed too much-"  
Nova smiled. "Oh, not at all." She patted the couch cushion beside her.  
He tentatively returned to the position he had occupied previously.  
Nova clasped her hands together in her lap. "I am sorry about bothering you."  
"It's okay. I just don't like being touched much."  
"But why?"  
He looked down at his hands. "Just makes me uncomfortable."  
"I'm used to physical contact, not much my choice, really."  
"So uh...Nova, may I ask you something?"  
"Certainly."  
"You're supposed to be a..."  
"Prostitute."  
"Y...yeah. Why?"  
"Why am I one?"  
"Yes."  
Nova's expression turned sullen. "That, well. It isn't a long story but is depressing."  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"Oh, no, it's all right. Uhm. Where to start..." She furrowed her brow.  
"The beginning?"  
She laughed half-heartedly. "Yes, that would make sense. Okay...beginning. Might as well start with my mother," She paused for another moment, seemingly trying to collect her thoughts. "She was one of those rebellious high-class girls. Like what you see on TV. She got in with the wrong crowd and addicted to drugs. As the story goes, she found her way to this guy and he helped her feed her addiction by having her sell her body."  
"That's pretty awful."  
"You might have figured that isn't the end, since I'm still not in the picture."  
"Well go on."  
"Now, I'm still not entirely sure who my father is. Mom says it's this random guy she slept with. She refuses that it could be the guy she first met."  
"What does the guy say?"  
"He's tried to claim me. I think it's more so he can keep me in the fold. She just uses me to make her extra money. Since she's gotten older, she has less clients and less money."  
"That's terrible."  
Nova shrugged. "It's all I've known since I was a little girl. I never got the chance to go to school. Between my mother and the other ladies, I learned enough to get by. Not that this 'profession' requires any kind of need to read or write or skills other than to lie on your back and keep quiet. So I can read a little and write even less."  
"How old are you?"  
"Nineteen."  
"N...nineteen?" Blaze stared at her in shock.  
Nova nodded. "I don't think that's too young. Do you?"  
"Well no? I mean...you don't look nineteen, you look older."  
"I was nine when my mother first put me out onto the streets."  
Blaze's jaw dropped. "W-wh...th-that's horrible!"  
"She just wanted more money. There's plenty of creepy men willing to pay extra for a chance at a little girl rather than an older woman."  
The pair were quiet for a short while.  
Nova broke the silence. "So...may I ask about you?"  
"Oh. Uh. I guess I could tell you some of it."  
"You can just leave out anything you don't want to share."  
"I won't start with before I was around, parents or nothin'. I'll just skip to what I did before coming to the Real World."  
Nova tilted her head questionably. "'Real World?'"  
"Here. There's a different place, where I come from."  
"Oh!"  
"I was a Bounty Hunter, you know, bring in people," He paused, noting the woman's horrified expression. "Surprised? You can probably see the weapons I carry, they aren't for show."  
"I...I did see the gun on your boot."  
"They still get used."  
"Is there anything else?"  
Blaze tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. "There is. How I ended up in this world, I guess. Kinda fuzzy now that I think about it. Been about five years. I stumbled across this kid one day. Shrimpy thing. Tough though. Wasn't scared of me. He had accidently found his way into one of the portals that connect the two worlds. Long story short, when he went home, I went with him. Just to see what this place was like. Haven't really been back since."  
"What happened to the boy?"  
"What?"  
"The boy. You said before you were here because you wanted to be around someone."  
"He..." Blaze stopped and closed his eyes. "Dammit!"  
Nova jumped violently. "I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked.  
Blaze covered his eyes with his hands. "Don't apologize. Just a...delicate matter."  
She wrung her hands. "How about a different subject, then?"  
"Do you live here with anyone?"  
Nova nodded slowly. "I do," Suddenly her expression changed to fear and she looked over at the TV. "Oh no..."  
"What?"  
She leapt to her feet, pacing nervously and muttering, "I...I forgot how late it's getting. He'll be home soon. Why did I not pay attention?"  
Blaze stood up, bewildered. "What?"  
"You have to go!"  
"Eh?"  
She hurried up to him, stopping short so she wasn't touching him, but her hands were still out as if she was trying to will him to move. "Please!"  
"Okay, okay! What's your problem? Who's coming?"  
There was the sound of the door knob moving.  
"Too late!" Nova whispered.  
Blaze looked over his shoulder at her only to find her hiding behind him. He noted that she was shaking profusely.  
He looked back to the door when he heard it open.  
A man stood in the doorway, a look of surprise and rage on his drunken features. His short charcoal black hair was an untidy mess and his white t-shirt was splattered with beer and food grease.  
Blaze cocked an eyebrow. "This is who lives with you?"  
The man looked from Blaze to Nova. His face hardened. "Nova!" he roared. "How many times have I told you: ino/i men in my house except me! Especially not your clients."  
"Sorry..."  
"Shut up, you whore!"  
Nova whimpered, pressing herself against Blaze's back.  
Blaze clenched his jaw in anger. "Hey asshole-"  
"Oh, please don't."  
The man looked up at Blaze, seemingly haven forgotten him previously. "Get out of my apartment!"  
"Make me." Blaze growled, clenching his fists.  
"Blaze!" Nova whispered pleadingly.  
The man put a hand in his pocket. "I will if you don't leave now!"  
"He has a gun." Nova murmured.  
Blaze rolled his eyes, expelling a heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll leave."  
He fixed the man with an icy glare as he passed by him. As soon as he was out of the way, the door slammed shut behind him.  
He stared hard at the door. "If he harms her, I'll kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Blaze made his way straight to Nova's apartment.  
He knocked on the door with the metal-plates on his glove. "Nova, Nova are you there?"  
After a few moments, the door slowly opened.  
Blaze gasped when Nova appeared, her left eye was blackened and her cheek swollen with a dark bruise, a handprint on the other.  
Her eyes, fixated on the floor, were red and misted over from crying. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt. "Hi..."  
Blaze reached a hand up towards her face, stopping short of it. "What did he..." He clenched his lifted hand, bringing it down forcefully. "How dare he! I'll kill that son of a bitch!"  
"It's okay. I get beat up a lot anyway."  
Blaze's expression changed to surprise. "Why? What did you do?"  
"I break rules, or he is just angry. Last night I broke his number one rule. So he disciplined me more. Would...you like to come inside?"  
"I don't-"  
She looked up at him. "He won't be home for a couple hours."  
"I guess I could hang out for a few minutes. I mainly came to check on you."  
"That's so kind of you..." She sniffled.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes, I'm all right." She stepped back away from the doorway to allow Blaze inside.  
He went to stand by the couch, but did not sit down. His keen eyes spotted small crimson splatters on the white carpet, leading up onto the coffee table. Anger bubbled up inside of him, he knew for certain it was Nova's blood.  
Nova picked a wine glass that was half-full off the coffee table. "Would you like anything?"  
Blaze kept his gaze on the table, trying his best not to look at Nova. "No thanks."  
She pressed the glass to her bruised cheek, sighing softly.  
"Should probably get some ice for that."  
"I should. Didn't think about it." She started off towards the kitchen.  
He noted by her feet that she was walking stiffly. He clenched his jaw, having a good idea why she was.  
When she reappeared from the kitchen, he spoke, "He shouldn't hit you, even if you break his rules."  
Nova shrugged one shoulder. "I don't see why not. I deserve to be punished. That's just how he deals it out."  
"By hitting you around?"  
"What else is he supposed to do?"  
"Tell you off. Something other than physically harming you. Especially not..."  
"Not what?"  
"Come over here."  
"What?"  
He gestured her towards him. "Just come here."  
Nova timidly walked towards him. She stopped an arm's length from the Viral and looked quizzically up at him.  
He took the ice pack from her hand and pressed it gently against her bruised cheek. "What else did he do last night?" he asked in a quiet tone.  
"Just the usual."  
"What is that, exactly?"  
"Well. He's my last client of the day, I guess you could say. In return, I get to stay here."  
"Why are you staying here?"  
"I have no where else to stay except on the streets. My 'father' doesn't house the women that work for him. Nick is one of his right hand men, so I was offered a place to stay. Since I can't really pay Nick with the money I earn, he accepted the alternative."  
"That's just..." He trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say.  
"It's a good trade-off. I have a roof over my head and food to eat, he has a housekeeper and someone to keep him company."  
A sudden thought came to Blaze's mind. Before he gave himself time to analyze it, he found himself speaking, "Hey, Nova."  
"What?"  
"I have an idea where you can stay. Without having to sleep with someone or worry about being hit."  
The young woman's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "If you think you can deal with a grouchy Digimon, that is."  
Nova's jaw dropped slightly. "Y-you mean...stay with you?"  
Blaze nodded.  
She gasped and started bouncing on her toes. "Oh that would be...!" She halted suddenly and bit her lip. "But I don't want to be a burden-"  
Blaze held his free hand up to silence her. "Nonsense. Now scoot, pack your stuff. And put some pants on."  
She hurriedly set her glass on the table and left the room.  
Blaze could hear her giggle as she disappeared. He rubbed the back of his neck. "What have I done to myself? Least she'll be safer this way. I would feel guilty leaving her with a guy like that."

Blaze's home was a small one-story house near the edge of the city. To anyone passing by, it would appear to be uninhabited.  
The side paneling of the house was a dingy white color, the yard was overgrown and littered with various debris and the chain-link fence was rusted and broken in several places.  
The inside was hardly better off. Rooms that Blaze did not visit as part of his daily routine were unkempt and layered with dust.  
The living room was also rather dusty with beer cans and trash littering the coffee table and the floor around it.  
"It's a little-achoo!-dusty." Nova commented, wiping her nose with her shirt-sleeve.  
"I've not really been in a cleaning mood, lately. I'll work on it in a few."  
"You're absolutely sure I won't be a bother?"  
"Yes, of course."  
He went to the kitchen to fetch cleaning materials from under the sink.  
"I can help-"  
He handed her an ice pack. "You sit and relax."  
"O-okay..." She tentatively sat down on the couch, pressing the ice pack to her cheek.  
Blaze set himself to work cleaning the living room, kitchen and bedroom; what he felt would be used the most while Nova was living with him. It took an hour and a half of work before he felt satisfied enough to take a break.  
"I hope you're not doing all this cleaning just because I'm here." Nova said as Blaze sat down on the couch near her.  
"Nah. Just gave me the motivation I needed to clean like I needed to."  
"It does look better in here."  
Blaze rested the back of his head against the top of the couch, draping one arm across it. "Thanks." He crossed one leg over the other and closed his eyes.  
Nova watched him curiously. "Uhm...?"  
"Sorry just resting my eyes for a sec."  
"Hey Blaze?"  
"Yes?"  
"What made you want to be a Bounty Hunter?"  
"There's a few reasons for it."  
"Is one because you like killing?"  
Blaze tilted his head to look at her. "I can't rightly say no to that, Nova."  
"I thought Bounty Hunters brought people in?"  
"They do."  
"But you kill people?"  
"If they resist."  
"Oh. Do you bring in people or Digimon?"  
"That depends. Sometimes I bring in Partners. Sometimes rogue humans. Mostly it is other Digimon. Since I came here, I just bring back humans and Digimon that have come through to the Real World and are causing problems."  
"So...so you don't really kill that often?"  
He shook his head. "Why do you keep asking?"  
"I...was just thinking was all."  
"Are you frightened of me?"  
"N-no! I just couldn't think of how you could be a killer."  
Blaze chuckled dryly. "You ain't seen the worst of me. I get my nickname for my bad temperament."  
"Really? You've been very kind to me."  
"Let's just hope you don't see my bad mood."  
Nova looked down at her hands. "That's okay. Nick was in a bad mood a lot. I'm used to it."  
Blaze gave her a sympathetic look.  
"So what were the other reasons you became a Bounty Hunter?"  
"Years of being bullied, I guess."  
"How were you bullied? You're so strong."  
"I wasn't always. Digimon go through growth stages. Each stronger than the last. I am currently at the peak of my growth, called Mega. When I was bullied I was a weakling, a Rookie. I was slow to Digivolve, so I was bullied. I took revenge upon my tormenters later. A human who was a Bounty Hunter found me and recruited me. Once I moved to the Real World, I was paid in human currency, since I actually needed it. I was initially given food and a place to stay."  
Nova set the ice pack beside her on the couch cushion.  
Blaze closed his eyes again. A sudden spell of exhaustion had come over him.  
"You look tired."  
"Hrm? No, I'm fine. You need to keep that pack on your face."  
"But it's so cold."  
"It'll keep the swelling down."  
She placed her fingertips on her bruise. "...I know. Could I...take a bath?"  
"Sure, you live here now. Don't have to ask to do much."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. You are now an official resident of Blaze's Hellhole."  
Nova giggled. "You're silly."  
"Ah, off with you."  
Nova got up and turned and wagged a finger at him, her tone teasing, "No walking in on me, now."  
Blaze shook his head. "I ain't a perv."  
"Well with the enticing thought a naked woman in your home, I would think you'd eventually try something like walking in when she was bathing."  
"Nah."  
Nova twiddled her fingers. "Okay..."  
Blaze allowed himself a bemused half-smile. "I'll just catch ya changing."  
Nova giggled and went off down the hallway.  
Blaze resettled himself. "Goofy thing. I should probably think of some rules to set up...don't want her snoopin' in the wrong places," He stifled a yawn. "I'll do that after she's done with her bath."

When Nova returned from her bath nearly an hour later, she found Blaze with his legs propped on the coffee table and his chin resting on his chest, asleep.  
She quietly made her way to the couch and settled herself as gingerly as she could at the opposite end. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
Blaze yawned suddenly and lifted his head. "Meh...I dozed off."  
"Hehe. It was cute."  
He looked over at her and nearly fell over the arm of the couch, his pale face a dark pink. "Wh-What...are you not wearing any pants?!"  
Nova cocked her head to one side. "Is there something wrong?"  
Blaze straightened himself up, putting his face in his hand. "Are you even wearing any bottoms?"  
Nova giggled, smiling slyly. "Just my underwear."  
"Okay, that's gonna have to be added as a rule..." Blaze muttered.  
"Rule?"  
"Yeah, I have a few rules to give you."  
Nova's head dropped slightly. "Oh."  
"Go get some bottoms on first."  
"Oh, fiiiine." Nova said huffily.  
Blaze made sure to keep his eyes off of her as she went around the table towards the hallway.  
She returned a few minutes later.  
Blaze eyed her suspiciously. He could not tell from the length of her shirt if she had put on any bottoms. "You do what I asked?"  
Nova rolled her eyes and lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal a pair of jean shorts. "Is that better?"  
Blaze nodded approvingly. "Yes."  
The young woman settled herself back on the couch. "So, what rules do you have for me?"  
"Rules...ah, yes. The first and most important I have is this: there is a room near the bedroom. That door stays locked at all times and you are not to go in there, got that?"  
Nova nodded.  
"Good. Secondly, since you seem to like waltzing around half naked, you've got to at least wear some kind of pants. I am not a perv."  
"So does that mean I'm allowed to not wear a shirt?" she asked teasingly.  
Blaze went full red in the face at her question. "N-no! You have to wear clothes!"  
Nova giggled like a child having done something they knew they should not. "You're absolutely adorable when you blush."  
The Viral was completely taken aback. "I...I am not! Now stop distracting me."  
Nova rested her chin on her knees, smiling innocently. "Okay."  
Blaze cleared his throat. "All right then. Ah...I don't figure you bring anyone home with you, do you?"  
"No. But Yuri sometimes sends guys to me."  
"I'll have a talk with him about that."  
"Why?"  
"I don't really want anyone else here. You can go out with them if he does, I guess."  
Nova suddenly lifted her head. "I can go out?!"  
"Uh...yes?"  
She clapped her hands together. "Yay!"  
Blaze stared at her, bewildered. "I thought you already went out."  
"Oh, if it wasn't for my job, I wasn't allowed out. I'd sneak off to visit Yuri at the bar sometimes when Nick left for a while. He'd keep an eye on me otherwise."  
"Weird...Well. I am not your caretaker or anything, so you can do as you please-"  
"Except not wear pants."  
"Yes."  
She looked down at the table. "Blaze?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why are you so insistent that I not be around in my underwear? Do you think there's something...wrong with me?"  
"What? No, no! Nothing like that! You're very..." He stopped himself, biting his lower lip with a sharp fang.  
Nova looked up at him, sadness evident in her eyes. "You don't think I'm pretty. You can just say it."  
Blaze heaved a sigh. "Please don't say that. I do think you're pretty. I just...it's a pet peeve. I even made Rena wear all her clothes when she stayed over."  
"Who's Rena?"  
Blaze's eyes widened slightly. "Did I say that?"  
Nova nodded.  
He put his face in his hands. "Ugh...She's nobody..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. Just a past issue."  
"Did you have any other rules for me?"  
"I think that was about it, really."  
"Truly? That's so few."  
"Hrm? What kind of rules did Nick have for you?"  
"Never leave the apartment unattended, never have guys over, keep the house neat and tidy at all times, never tell on him if he injured me. Things like that."  
Blaze made a wry face. "That's terrible. He made you a prisoner."  
Nova smiled. "But I'm here now. So...I won't be, right?"  
"I'd never do that to you."  
"That's very kind of you."  
"Nah. No one should be made a prisoner in their own home."  
"Hey, Blaze?"  
"What?"  
"Is...is there anything to eat?" She placed a hand on her stomach.  
"Not much at the moment, I gotta head to the store tomorrow. I haven't had anyone else to feed for awhile."  
"Can I go with you?" she asked excitedly.  
"Uh...sure, why not?"  
"Yay! I've not been inside a grocery store in years."  
"Because of Nick?"  
"Partially, yes."  
"Partially?"  
Nova looked down at her hands, fiddling her fingers. "I try to stay out of anywhere, for the most part. I grew up with some of the women who taught me...how to survive, I guess you could say."  
"You mean...stealing?"  
"I ah..." She hung her head shamefully.  
Blaze gave her a hard glare. "I don't tolerate anything like that."  
Nova squeaked in fear, drawing back from him. "N-no! I would never-!"  
"You better not. Not from me and not from any place or other person while you're living here."  
"I...I won't. I promise. I only did it if I actually needed something and couldn't afford it."  
"At least you've told me."  
"I did...I just wanted to let you know..."  
"I really appreciate it, Nova. It lets me know I can trust you."  
"Y-you really think so? I mean...I'm just a prostitute."  
Blaze suddenly reached out and took hold of one of Nova's hands.  
She looked up at him in surprise.  
"Do not and I mean do inot/i use what you've grown up doing as an excuse. Being a prostitute does not change how I see you and you should not let it change how you see yourself."  
"I..." She placed the back of her free hand to her mouth, her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.  
"Nova-" Blaze started gently.  
"You're wrong! Everyone judges you by what you do...and I'm just a slut." She pulled her hand from Blaze to hide her face with it.  
"No you're-"  
"I am!" she said with a sob. "Just stop lying, it doesn't make me feel better."  
Blaze frowned with determination. He pulled Nova's hands from her face.  
She kept her gaze down, sniffling.  
Using his forefinger and thumb, the Viral tilted Nova's head up by her chin. He spoke in the most soothing voice he could muster with his gruff voice, "Now, now. There's no reason to marr that pretty face of yours with tears."  
She sniffled more, wiping at her eye with her finger. "D-do you really think I'm pretty?"  
"I honestly do."  
"I am sorry...I spent most of my life being ridiculed for what I do...and Nick spent most of his time complaining that I wasn't pretty enough to take anywhere. I just...it just gets to me sometimes."  
"Well, you're living here, now. And I don't judge you by what you do. And I find you rather...beautiful." He blushed slightly.  
Nova blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you..."  
Blaze got to his feet. "Okay, you hungry? I'm gonna make something."  
"Do you want any help?"  
"Nah! I'm just makin' canned soup. Isn't that hard."  
Nova smiled. "It can be if you don't follow directions."  
"Shhh. You know men don't read these things called 'directions'."  
Nova giggled. "But you're a Digimon, not a human."  
"Well ain't you Miss Observant. I'm still a male, so it was supposed to count towards the joke."  
"Oh, I ruined the joke, didn't I?"  
"Nah, it still made you giggle."  
"It did."  
"Good." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Later in the evening, the pair were watching television and eating chicken noodle soup, trying to decide where Nova was going to sleep.  
"I can sleep here on the couch."  
"It ain't that comfortable to sleep on."  
"Then I could just make a pallet on the floor."  
"I don't want you on the floor. It's not exactly that clean."  
"The bedding I would use would be."  
"True...I just don't want you to sleep on the floor."  
"Then it's the couch."  
Blaze tapped the side of his helmet thoughtfully. "I guess...isn't any other place. I never cleaned out..." He sighed. "I should do that soon."  
Nova tilted her head in confusion but didn't say anything.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Ah...I guess I can get you a sheet. It isn't too cold out or anything."  
"That would be fine," She set the empty bowl on the table and stretched her arms above her head. "Thanks for the food."  
"No problem."  
"I don't think I've been this happy for a long time."  
"We didn't really do much, though."  
Nova smiled. "Just having your company has made me happy."  
Blaze found himself blushing. He took another mouthful of his soup instead of replying.  
Nova scooted closer to him.  
He eyed her warily, his mouth still full of the spoon.  
"Are you certain there isn't any way I can repay you for your hospitality?"  
Blaze's pale face darkened considerably and he yanked the spoon out of his mouth, nearly throwing it as he did so. "N-no!" he rasped.  
"Absolutely certain? It doesn't even have to be repayment..." She placed a hand on his knee-pad.  
"No!" he said forcefully.  
Nova shied back, pulling her hands to her chest. "I...I'm sorry."  
Blaze set his bowl and spoon down. "Forgive my outburst. But..."  
The young woman lowered her gaze. "No, I deserved that. I ah...couldn't resist at least asking."  
"Wha...why?"  
"Would you like the truth?"  
"I uh...sure."  
"I find you rather attractive."  
"Er...thanks."  
"I find you moreso because I come on to you, and you say no. Anyone else would jump at the prospect at getting to sleep with me."  
"I just have more dignity, I guess."  
"A good amount of self-control."  
"That, too. It's not that I don't find you equally attractive, Nova. But I'm not the type of guy to just sleep with whoever. I hardly slept with..." He halted. "Er...I just ain't that kinda guy."  
"I'll try to keep that in mind. If I get like that again, please tell me. With what I do, I don't think about it beforehand. I'm easy to excite. Even moreso with people I find attractive."  
Blaze gulped audibly. "I will keep that in mind."  
"Could you get me a sheet, please? I'm rather tired."  
"Sure." Blaze stood up and left the room.  
When he returned, Nova was curled up in the corner of the couch, seemingly asleep. He carefully covered her up before retiring to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next mornig Blaze awoke and went into the living room.  
He was mildly surprised to see that Nova was not on the couch. "Where is she...?"  
He searched the rest of the rooms and found them to be empty.  
Upon returning to the living room he noted that the bad she had brought her stuff in was open in the floor.  
"Oh, she must've gone out. I may as well, though I really should clean that room for her."  
He went to the room near his bedroom and took a key out from under his armguard. After unlocking it he went inside.  
The room was rather small. A full-size bed was pushed against one of the walls, taking up a large portion of the room. Several different sized boxes were taking up any available space on the bed. The opposite side housed a built-in closet and a small desk and chair in front of one side. A wooden box was sitting on the desk, there was nothing else. The walls were covered with different posters of various types, some were of bands, others were animated shows that would interest a teenage boy.  
Blaze slowly surveyed the room, tears shimmering in his normally hardened wine-red eyes. "Maybe later..." He closed the door.  
Instead of cleaning the room, he made his way downtown to one of the local bars. There was only one that he ever really visited, the Downtown Lounge. The other places were filled more with the younger generations that just wanted to be loud and rambunctious with their partying.  
Blaze's friend Yuri was tending to the bar.  
The Viral sat down at the stool directly in front of Yuri.  
The middle-aged sandy-haired man set down the glass he had been cleaning. "Hey there Blaze. You seen Nova yet?"  
"I did, yes. You didn't really mention she was..."  
"Oh, I didn't? Oops, slipped my mind. I just send people to her all the time. You didn't get any action?"  
Blaze slapped the forehead of his helmet. "No, you numbskull. I didn't want that kind of company. You should know how I am."  
"Right, right. Just forgot. The regular?"  
"Nah, just a beer."  
He handed Blaze a bottle of beer, looking mildly surprised. "That's different. What did you do with Nova?"  
"We just talked, mainly. She ah...I'm letting her live with me for a little while."  
A horrified look overcame the other man's features. "You what?! Do you even realize what you're doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Yuri lowered his voice as he moved closer. "She's a rather well known drug trafficer's daughter!"  
Blaze blinked, taken aback. "She...she didn't tell me that."  
"She doesn't even know. I never told her. She just knows him as having a large number of whores and he could or could not be her father. He doesn't actually interact with her or anything but keeps tabs on her. Which is why she was staying with that psycho guy."  
"I don't care if she was a king's daughter. She doesn't deserve the abuse that guy was giving her."  
Yuri sighed. "I know. I never liked him much. She always comes to visit when she has a chance to, looking worse and worse every time. You think you can protect her from anything that could happen?"  
Blaze flexed his claws. "I'm a Bounty Hunter, for cryin' out loud, Yuri. I can handle some chump humans."  
"Long as you don't go and get yourself killed, big guy. But ah...don't wear out poor Nova either." He grinned mischieviously.  
"I ain't going to have sex with her any time soon, Yuri, she's my friend."  
Yuri winked at him. "She's my friend too, but that didn't stop me."  
Blaze gave him an exasperated look. "That's 'cause you're a creep."  
"I'm just human."  
"Yeah you humans are kinda disgustin'. Oh, speaking of Nova. You know where she ah...does her business?"  
"Depends. She has a section of downtown just as hers, pretty much. Between first and third street. But if you wait long enough she'll probably show up here."  
"Okay. I'll wait and see. If she doesn't show up in a couple hours, I'll check around."  
He was silent for a short while before finally asking what had been on his mind. "Yuri, can you tell me something?"  
"Sure, bud, what is it?"  
"Does it actually mean much if Nova finds someone attractive?"  
Yuri tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, she doesn't say that often. Why do you ask?"  
Blaze rolled the bottle around in his hands. "She said she found me attractive."  
Yuri grinned. "Well now! She hasn't even called me that, and I think I'm pretty damn good lookin'! She must've taken to you."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"She's had a lot of problems growing up and been treated badly. It makes it hard for her to feel that she can trust anyone. For her to have allowed you to take her from that place and stay with you, that's a pretty good thing. Just treat her right and you'll have a loyal companion for as long as she lives."  
"Really? I don't judge her for being a prostitute, but you know with how I was treated before, how little I trust women."  
"Oh, I know, Blaze. She shouldn't cause any trouble. She cares for others more than she does herself. She'll do about anything to keep you happy, even sleep with you. But you should try that anyways, trust me. You'll find yourself feeling a lot better."  
"I just..."  
"Should talk to her."  
"I already knows she wants to."  
"She'd appreciate it if you ended up taking her up on the offer."  
"I really don't know if I could bring myself to do it, is the thing. I only had sex with Rena twice. And she was my first."  
"Well, you're gonna be dealing with an experienced gal, not some trampy wannabe."  
"I know you didn't like Rena, but a tramp, really?"  
"Hey, you can't tell me she didn't dress pretty awful, now can you?"  
Blaze sighed. "I did always ask if she'd wear something less like she was trying to be eighteen instead of twenty-five. She'd just get mad and wear something skimpier."  
Yuri looked up from Blaze. "Oh, hey, look who's here. Hey, beautiful!"  
Blaze turned to see Nova walking towards them. He had to look away quickly when he saw what she was wearing: a jean miniskirt, a light blue low-cut tank top and black high heels.  
"Hey, Yuri! Oh, Blaze what are you doing here?"  
"I come here to see Yuri and hang out."  
She sat down on the stool beside him. "I'm sorry for just leaving this morning but you were asleep and I didn't want to bother you."  
"It's no problem."  
Yuri poured a dark liquid into a tall glass and set it in front of Nova. "Here ya go sweetheart...oh, damn, Nova. What happened to your face?"  
"Oh," She touched her cheek. "Nick disciplined me the other night."  
"I see why Blaze took you away. That's the worst he's made you look, ever."  
Nova smiled brightly. "Yes, it is quite nice being with Blaze instead."  
"How was the clientel today?"  
"I didn't have many. Didn't like my face being bruised, they said it was a rather turn-off. But I ran out of make-up so I couldn't cover any of it up. So I only made about a hundred dollars."  
Blaze's eyes widened. "Only?"  
Yuri shook his head. "Yeah, that ain't as much as usual."  
"What?! How much is usual?"  
"The range is usually between two hundred and five hundred. Depends on who it is and what they want, and how long."  
"Oh. Damn. I don't have a clue about any of that sort, so I didn't know the pricing."  
"It should suffice for now. If I can get the quota by Friday, then I won't have to worry."  
"If you're staying with Blaze, who will take the money to Don?"  
"Oh...I didn't think about that. I guess I can leave it in Nick's mail-box."  
"Would work if he checks the mail."  
"He does. He gets punished if he misses anything important. Blaze, can we go back to the house? I need to get cleaned up."  
"Sure."  
"Thank you for the drink, Yuri. Sorry I didn't stay as long as I normally do."  
"No problem, darlin'." He leaned over the counter. "I do expect the usual payment though."  
Nova giggled. "Of course." She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before getting up off the stool.  
Blaze cocked an eyebrow at Yuri as Nova made her towards the door. "What was that?"  
"Ah, we just set up a payment system of a sorts. She gets drinks and I get a kiss for each. Makes both of us happy and doesn't leave her broke," He grinned. "You really ought to at least have a chat with her about what we talked about earlier."  
"Yeah, yeah. Hold down the fort, I'll be back tomorrow."  
"You got it, big guy."  
Nova was giggling. "Hold down the fort?"  
"Ah, I bounce here sometimes."  
"I should have guessed. What with your scary looks and build, no man in that bar could take you."  
"Nah. Though they love to try when they're wasted."  
"So did you walk?"  
"Ah? No. I rode Behemoth."  
"Beh...?"  
Blaze patted the leather seat of a rather large motorcycle. "He's right here."  
"He?"  
The Viral smiled. "Say hello, Behemoth."  
Nova jumped, emitting a small squeak when the motorcycle rumbled in response.  
Blaze chuckled. "He said hi."  
"I...it talks?"  
Blaze tapped on the side of his helmet. "Just in here, to me. It's a weird little telepathic type deal."  
"O...oh okay..."  
With a little help from Blaze, she managed to situate herself on the large motorcycle.  
Blaze climbed on in front of her. "Put your arms around my waist. It'll help keep you from falling off."  
Nova wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his back.  
The pressure against his skin made him shiver. "You situated all right?"  
"Yeah. You okay? You're shivering."  
"I'm fine, just a cold chill."  
Behemoth revved up for a moment before pulling out into the street.

After Nova had a quick shower and a changed into what Blaze approved to be more decent clothing, the pair made their way downtown to go to the grocery store.  
"Ooh, Blaze, can I go into the mall first?" Nova asked excitedly when she had spotted the small shopping mall ahead of them.  
Blaze shrugged. "Sure. Can't go in there after shopping, we'll have too much crap to carry home."  
The young woman grabbed the startled Digimon's gloved hand and started pulling him with a force that seemed to not match her small physique. "Come on, you come to!"  
"H-hey!" It took all of his reflexes to prevent himself from being knocked off his feet.  
Nova released his hand as he pulled himself up straight. She put her hands behind her back and smiled. "Did I surprise you?"  
"Y...no!...I just wasn't expecting it."  
She laughed and started running towards the mall.  
"Nova!" Blaze took off after her. He managed to catch her just before she went inside. "Nova, you really can't run off like that, okay? I don't want to spend half my time trying to track you down in there."  
"Oh, sorry. I just was so excited!"  
"Well I wanted to give you something before we go in. Just in case you want to go somewhere without me."  
She watched curiously as he slid a black leather wallet from under one of his arm-guards. Her eyes widened when he started thrumming through it.  
"Now. I remember you said you didn't have any make-up...and I think if you get a chance to find some less skimpy clothes for when you go out...this should be enough." He pulled out several pieces of paper bills and held them out to her.  
"Wh...what? Bu-but that's like a two hundred dollars!"  
Blaze shrugged. "I know female clothing can be expensive."  
"Blaze...I can't take your money, I didn't earn it."  
"Sure you can," He grabbed her wrist to keep her from pulling it away and placed the money into her open hand. "There. Think of it as a housewarming gift for moving in with me."  
Nova clutched the money to her chest. "No one's ever given me money without me earning it..."  
Blaze ushered her inside. "C'mon, inside now."  
The mall was not a particularly large one, it had two clothing stores, a video game store, a shoe store, a book store, and several small local food joints with one even being a fudge shop.  
The pair had separated, Nova heading into the bookstore and Blaze into the video game store.  
He was looking around, noting any games he found even the least bit interesting. He had picked one up and was examining the back when Nova came up beside him.  
"Whatcha lookin' at?"  
"Ah just a game I'd been looking for."  
"Why don't you get it?"  
"I will another time," He set the game down. "What did you get?"  
Nova held a rather thick comic book up in front of her face. "Just this."  
Blaze looked at it closely. "Uh. What is it?"  
"A comic, I think. It has pictures so I can read it better."  
"Oh okay."  
Nova beamed. "Yeah one of the clerks suggested it to me. They were super nice."  
"Good. Where else do you want to go to?"  
Nova giggled. "Clothes I guess."  
"What are you laughin' for?"  
She shrugged, still smiling.  
"Well let's go, one is on the other side."  
"Okay!"  
They headed over to the other side of the mall to the clothing store.  
"Ooh, isn't this just cute!"  
Blaze turned around to see what she was talking about. "Uh..."  
She was holding up a hanger with what seemed to be a dark blue spagetti-strap shirt. But when she held it up against herself to examine it, he found it to be some sort of lingerie, with everything below the cups being a sheer material with small designs in it. The lacey bottom ended just at her hips.  
"You are definitely inot/i getting that!"  
Nova stuck her tongue out at him and laid the lingerie over her arm. "I'll wear pants with it."  
"Oh, jeez..."  
She gave him a sly smile. "I'll just wear it to work."  
"For serious?"  
She giggled. "No. I don't want it to get damaged or grimey. I'll just wear it to bed."  
"I...don't see how that's any better..."  
"Oh, it's just because you want to see me in it."  
Blaze's face darked until it matched his red-wine colored eyes. "Tha...I..." He turned away.  
She giggled again and walked off.  
Blaze trailed behind her, trying to still his racing heart. "I say no skimpy clothes and she goes and gets lingerie! Is she really trying that hard?" he muttered to himself.  
Luckily for Blaze, the rest of the clothing Nova decided to buy was more what he had asked: different styles of shorts and capris, and several non-revealing shirts.  
The pair were just coming out of the store, chatting amidably with each other, when Blaze spotted someone who looked all too familiar.  
A woman in her mid twenties was hanging off a man with a rather burly build. Dark blonde hair hung around her head in tight ringlets. She wore a skin-tight white blouse, a black mini-skirt and wedge-heeled sandals.  
He went rigid, his eyes hardening as he watched the pair pass by.  
The woman suddenly stopped and turned around. A contemptual smile crossed her brightly painted lips. "Well well, look who it is." Her gaze turned to Nova and her aqua-colered eyes grew wide. "What the hell happened to your face? Oh, I bet Blaze did that, didn't he?"  
Blaze growled. "You iknow/i I don't harm females!"  
"No...not physically, anyway." She flipped a few strands of hair over her shoulder.  
"I never meant to hurt you, Rena."  
"Well you did, so screw you!"  
"Rena-"  
"Shut up. Just shut up. I already told you before, I don't want to hear your sorry excuses. I've heard enough of them."  
Blaze looked away, knowing she was right. He clenched his fists.  
Rena turned her attention back to Nova. "And who are you, anyways? His girlfriend?"  
"What? Oh. No. I'm just his house-guest."  
"House...Oh, haha...Blaze, did you really do what I think you have?"  
"Depends on what you think I've done."  
"You've gone and gotten yourself a little whore."  
The muscles in his cheek twitched. "She is not a whore."  
"But she must be. I mean, look at her face. Only whores get beat on like that. Or come in as house-guests to someone who can't even make the effort to stay sober enough to spend time with his girlfriend."  
"She is not a whore!" Blaze said more forcefully. "And it wasn't like you were around that much, either."  
"Only because you were too drunk to be around." She planted her fists on her hips.  
"You went out and partied, there were times you came back too drunk to walk straight!" Blaze retorted.  
Rena stamped her foot in indignation. "I did not! I went out and had a few drinks with my friends and danced. You were the one at the bar all the time!"  
"Yeah well I was spending time with imy/i friends! And at least I didn't sleep with someone else!"  
Nova looked from Blaze to Rena and back as they argued, chewing on her bottom lip.  
"I hate you!"  
Blaze flinched as if he had been slapped but kept the straightest face he was able. "You may. But I still love you."  
"Go to hell!"  
"Already there, sweetheart."  
"I am not your 'sweetheart' anymore. So don't call me that!" she snapped. She turned to Nova. "I'll give you a piece of advice from a woman who wasted time around this jack-ass. Keep as far away from him as possible. He may seem all sweet and caring now, but he'll just ruin your life."  
With that said, she took hold of the man's hand and led him off.  
Blaze watched her back until she disappeared into a sea of people. It felt as if his heart had stopped inside his chest.  
"Blaze?"  
Blaze shut his eyes. His entire body was trembling. He felt pressure on his side as Nova placed a hand on it. "Don't. Don't touch me."  
She quickly pulled her hand away. "Blaze..."  
He swallowed hard before speaking, his voice thick, "She's right...she's always been right. I'm just a drunk. I don't care about anyone else but me. Just...just stay away from me."  
He set the bags he had been carrying down in front of Nova before setting off for the exit.  
Nova was so stunned that all she could do was stare after her friend. She managed to snap herself out of her daze and gather up her bags before scurrying after him. "Blaze, please wait!"  
"I said stay away from me, dammit!" He took off at a full run, knowing that there was no way she would be able to keep up.  
He did not stop running until he had made it back to his home.  
There he sat on the couch with his face in his hands, the events from earlier replaying in his mind.  
In an attempt to drown his sorrow, he started drinking from the stash he kept in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator.  
After several hours, he was finally liquored up enough to feel tired and retired to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Blaze awoke with a throbbing headache. He curled up, holding his head in his hands. "Ugh, dammit..."  
He pulled himself out of the bed and staggered his way past the doorway on his way to the kitchen.  
He halted when he saw that the side room door was ajar. "What..?"  
He opened the door and was surprised by the sight of Nova standing in front of the dresser. "Nova what are you...?" A sudden wave of anger washed over him and he growled.  
Nova whirled around, clutching a duster to her chest. "B-Blaze...! I-"  
"I told you! You just can't follow rules, can you?!"  
"I..."  
"You little whore! You think there's something worth stealing in here?!"  
"N-no! I just..."  
"Get out! Get out of my sight!"  
With a sob, Nova hurried from the room, squeezing past the angry Viral.  
Once she was out of sight, Blaze walked into the room, placing a hand on his head. His outburst had worsened his headache. He walked up to the desk and opened the box to check its contents: a strange white device with red outlines on it and a stack of photographs. He was relieved to see that nothing was missing.  
Having checked that, he went to the kitchen.  
He could practically hear Nova shaking under the table. "Nova, I know you're in here."  
There was a small sniffle in response.  
He carefully kneeled down beside the table to look under it.  
Nova pressed herself against the wall as much as she could, her entire body shaking.  
Blaze's expression softened and he sighed. Seeing her so terrified brought up a feeling of guilt in his stomach, leaving the throbbing pain in his brain forgotten.  
"I...I'm really sorry, Blaze...please...just get it over with..."  
"What?"  
"Hit me..." she whispered in a cracked voice.  
The guilt grew into a heavy pit in his stomach. "Nova, I would never..."  
"I deserve it, though. I broke your number one rule."  
Blaze eased himself under the table, reaching a hand out towards Nova.  
The young woman cringed and shut her eyes.  
He took hold of her wrist and pulled it towards him. "Come on out."  
Nova whimpered but allowed him to pull her from under the table. She stood in front of him, her eyes shut tight.  
Blaze did something even he had not expected himself to do: he took Nova into a tight embrace. "I won't hurt you, I swear."  
"I don't...I don't understand..."  
"I care too much about you to physically hurt you."  
"You do?"  
"I do."  
She pressed her face against his chest, her body finally relaxing.  
"I'm sorry for my outburst. I just had a really bad headache and...I did tell you not to go in there."  
She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  
"I'm really sorry...I just...the door was open. I thought I would help you clean up..." She paused for a moment before speaking with a saddened tone, "You...called me a whore..."  
Blaze bit his lip. Seeing the sorrow in her eyes tore at his heart. "I say nasty things when I'm angry. I don't really mean what I say..."  
"I am a whore." she said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"No, no you aren't."  
"But I am! I screw people for money. I'm disgusting. You don't deserve a friend like me."  
Blaze wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I'll be the judge of who I think deserves to be my friend. Okay?"  
"But-"  
"Hush. Now, tell me something."  
"What?"  
"Why did you come back? After what happened at the mall?"  
"I don't care what that woman says, Blaze. I...I think you're a good person. Seeing how you reacted to what she said...you do really love her. So, to me that means you can care about others. And...I still have no where else to go. But that wasn't really why I came back."  
Blaze tilted his head to one side. "What would the reason be?"  
Nova smiled. "You need me."  
Blaze cracked a half-smile. "And what makes you think that?"  
"Who else are you going to boss around?"  
"Oh, I'd find somebody, I suppose."  
"Face it, you're stuck with me."  
"Hm...I can't say that I feel bad about it."  
Nova giggled and hugged him.  
He placed a hand on the top of her head. "Yeah, yeah, I'll let you hug me."  
"Good. You needed one."  
"I haven't really had any physical attention since she left."  
"I'd have given you any that you wanted if you'd have let me."  
Blaze blushed. "I know. Just couldn't bring myself to...I could have had several women after Rena. But I couldn't bear the thought. I still missed her, I still do."  
"I can't say that I understand how you feel. I've never had anyone call me theirs before. Like being a girlfriend. With what I do...no guy has ever stomached the thought, I suppose."  
"Well. It really is unsettling. A significant other normally doesn't want to know you've been sleeping around, cheating-wise, let alone knowing it's a job."  
"Yeah..." she sighed. "I don't think I ever will get to have someone as my own as long as I screw people for a living."  
"You could always try to get a different job."  
"And do what? I don't have any skills or education."  
"Neither do I-"  
"But you're a Bounty Hunter for a different world altogether. That is completely different."  
Blaze shrugged. "I tried."  
"It was a nice effort." She rested her cheek against his chest.  
Blaze shuddered. All the pressure was making him uneasy.  
"Is...is it all right if we just stay like this a little longer?"  
"I ah...guess so. But not much."  
Nova gave him a gentle squeeze. "It's just nice."  
He smoothed the top of her head. "It isn't too bad, I suppose."  
"Skin feels better. But this leather is smoother than I figured it would be."  
Blaze shut his eyes. The throbbing had returned stronger than before.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Just a headache."  
"Oh, let me get you something." She pulled back from him and went to a nearby cabinet.  
Blaze gratefully took the cup of water she presented to him a few moments later and gulped it down.  
"Any better?"  
"Just a little. I drank too much last night."  
Nova looked to the trash can. "I would say so." She grabbed his hand and pulled him around towards the living room.  
Blaze allowed her to take him to the couch and have him sit down.  
She pulled a bag from under the coffee table and pressed it to her chest, smiling broadly. "I have something for you."  
Blaze stared at her. "For me?"  
She handed the bag to him and sat down beside him. "Open it."  
He opened the bag up. Inside was a case. He pulled it out to find it was the game he had been looking at the day before. "Oh. You shouldn't have."  
"I thought maybe it would cheer you up."  
"The money I gave you was just supposed to be for your use."  
Nova's smile faded. "So you don't like it?"  
"I appreciate the thought."  
"Well, you already have it. Might as well keep it."  
"I guess. It's always a hassle returning things. Next time, just use the money I give you for yourself."  
"Well I did buy some make-up after you left."  
"How long did you stay in the mall after I left?"  
"Just an hour or so. I thought I'd give you time to calm down before coming back."  
"But I was alone here for several hours."  
"Well, I ended up paying a visit to Yuri."  
Blaze rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he got a kick about hearing what happened."  
"Actually he was rather mad about what she had said. He said she was lying."  
"She was. Sort of."  
"What did she lie about?"  
"She didn't just go out partying with her friends. She went with this guy part of the time. Yuri saw them in the bar together. She cheated on me long before I started neglecting her. It just didn't help. I tried to pretend it wasn't happening."  
"Oh, Blaze...that's terrible."  
"I was just a bad boyfriend, I guess. I have a bad tendancy of not expressing how I feel about things. I guess I didn't show her I cared enough, pushed her away. It became worse after..." His voice trailed off  
"Something happened to the boy." Nova finished.  
Blaze clenched his fists. "He died. I couldn't protect him."  
"Protect him from what?"  
"He had a disease. Or cancer...I can't remember anymore. I spent so much of my time drunk that I've forgotten. He was my Tamer, my only friend. I left him in the hospital to rot. I couldn't...I couldn't handle it," his voice cracked and he pressed his hands to his face. "I was too weak."  
Nova watched him for a few moments, uncertain as to what to do.  
Blaze drew a shaky breath and let it out slowly. He let his hands fall to his lap. "I can't even really cry. I haven't for a long time, since it would mean I was weaker than I first thought."  
"Crying doesn't mean you're weak, Blaze." Nova said quietly, placing her hand on his leg.  
"Men aren't supposed to shed tears."  
"But they still have the ability to. I don't think it makes you weak." She put her arm around his waist, resting her head against his arm.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just kind of hugging you, it isn't working because I can't get my other arm around you. So it's a half-hug."  
"You're a strange woman."  
"And you're a Digimon."  
"Touche." He lifted his arm to put it about her shoulders, pulling her closer.  
"I thought you didn't like any touching."  
"I'm allowing it, just for now."  
She snuggled up against him. "Well then I'll just make the most of it."  
Blaze went rigid. "Why, why do I do this to myself?" he muttered under his breath.  
"With me around, you should get used to it."  
"And why is that?"  
"I think you would be happier if you did. I'll make you hug me every day until you do."  
"It isn't that hard to keep you away, you know."  
"Well, I won't give up then."  
"Persistant, ain't ya?"  
"Yes, I can be."  
Blaze sighed, the corners of his lips lifting slightly. "I...I appreciate it."  
"Being grumpy and unwilling to accept something as simple as a hug is not good for your health."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, it makes you mean and distant."  
"I'll try harder to not be."  
"Then you'll just have to let me hug you."  
"Fiiine!" he said in a mock huffy tone, then chuckled quietly.  
"We still need to go grocery shopping."  
"That we do."  
"We should do that later. I'm hungry."  
"I thought you worked today?"  
"I took the day off to take care of you."  
"You...what?"  
"I'll just stay out longer tomorrow."  
"You should have just gone to work today. Not that I like that idea either."  
"Oh, but you're more important. I was worried that you might have been ill when you woke up."  
"I felt pretty awful. I felt worse at having frightened you."  
"That's okay. Like I said, I at least deserved to be yelled at, I knew better."  
"Well, after I move a few things out of there and change the sheets, you can use that bed."  
"Oh, really? I don't mind the couch. That room. It was his, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, it was."  
"Are you sure it will be okay if I stay in there?"  
"It'll be fine...he wouldn't want a friend stuck on the couch."  
"That sounds lovely. I really haven't slept in a bed just to sleep in it."  
"Come on." He stood up, pulling her up with him with great ease.  
"Are you going to put me down?" She asked after a few moments.  
He grinned mischieviously. "Nah."  
She gasped. "Oh no! I won't be walking? Whatever shall I do?"  
He slipped his free arm under her knees and picked her up. "Just gonna have to deal with it."  
"Oh, you meanie. Put me down."  
"You don't want a free ride?"  
Nova burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth.  
Realizing what he had said, he blushed. "I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Suuuure."  
"Just for that, you don't get down till we get to the store."  
"Aww." She nestled down in his arms, folding her arms across her chest and pouting.  
He made his way to the door. "Can pout all you want, I'm immune. Rena always pulled one of those cutesy pouts when she didn't get her way."  
"Damn." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later Blaze was sitting in his usual spot at the Downtown Lounge, chatting with Yuri.  
"You seem in pretty good spirtis for having run into Rena."  
Blaze shrugged. "It hurt a lot more than I thought it would."  
"Normally you're more mopey. You get to have any fun with Nova, then?"  
"No! Will you stop it with that already?"  
Yuri grinned. "Just trying to do you a favor, big guy."  
"To tell the truth, just having her around is a favor. There's something different about her."  
"How about she's not a bitch, for starters?"  
"She insisted that I have to accept hugs from her, said I had to get used to physical attention. That's just so..."  
"That is pretty interesting. Oh, Blaze. I need to warn you now while I remember. Don's goons came in yesterday. They were talking about how their boss is mad that no one was able to locate Nova. Apparently Nick was punished pretty severely for losing her."  
"Good. Whatever he got, he deserved it."  
"Blaze, you're not listening to me. Nick was punished because he lost Nova, that means you could be in danger."  
Blaze waved his hand dismissively. "We had this discussion before, Yuri. I can handle whoever he send after me. She's not in any danger being with me. I don't see what his problem would be."  
"You're not one of his guys. So he wouldn't trust you."  
"I don't give a damn whether he trusts me or not. She's not goin' with any of his goons. She doesn't deserve that."  
"I'm not saying that you should give her back, just that you should be wary. Nova could also be in danger. If they didn't kill Nick, he'll come back for revenge."  
A sudden uneasy feeling knotted Blaze's stomach. "You're right...I'll have to keep a good eye on her."  
Yuri winked. "Of course you will."  
"You are such a pervert, Yuri."  
"It's more fun like that."  
Blaze pushed himself to his feet. "I'm gonna go check on her. I just have this most awful feeling."  
"Yeah, gut feelings are something to follow."  
"I'll be back, hold down the fort for me."  
"Sure will."  
Blaze hurried out of the bar and out into the sun-lit street. For being late morning, there wasn't as many people out as usual.  
"Just not sure where..." He was cut off by the sound of a distant ear-splitting scream. "Nova!"  
He took off in the direction of the scream, barreling through anyone that dared stand in his way.  
He easily found the location he was looking for, a crowd of bystanders had gathered at the entrance of an alley two blocks from the bar. The frightened people scattered when they spotted the Viral charging down the street towards them.  
Blaze stopped at the entrance and was horrified by the scene before him.  
Nick was on top of Nova, struggling with her to keep his hands about her throat, screaming at her all the while.  
The Viral's blood boiled, he hurried up to the struggling pair and gave Nick a hefty kick in the side with his metal-plated boot. "Get offa her!"  
The force of the blow sent Nick rolling.  
Blaze knelt down beside Nova, who was coughing and clutching at her throat. He checked her over to see if there was anymore damage to her. Seeing that she was otherwise unharmed, he got to his feet.  
Nick was laying on his back nursing his side.  
Blaze made his way to the fallen man. He could see that the right side of Nick's face was covered in bloody bandaging. "So you get what you deserve. Then you come back to harm her?"  
"She cost me my eye and half of my face!" Nick spat then groaned. "You broke one of my ribs, you bastard."  
"Good, here's another one." He stomped hard on the man's chest.  
Nick coughed, blood dribbled down his cheek.  
Blaze placed his foot on the man's chest. "Wonder if I punctured a lung." He grinned.  
"B-Blaze!"  
Blaze looked up at Nova, who had gotten to her feet and was standing against the alley wall. "Are you okay?"  
"I-" she coughed. "I'm okay. Please, stop hurting him."  
"Why? He was trying to kill you!"  
"He's already been through enough."  
"He hasn't gone through enough, I say." He started adding pressure to his foot.  
Nick wheezed and writhed. "St-stop!"  
"Why should I? Ain't so much fun when someone can fight back, now is it?"  
"Blaze, please!" She tugged at his elbow.  
"Dammit, Nova, just let me kill him."  
"No!" She started sobbing softly. "I can't let you kill him."  
Blaze removed his foot from the man's chest.  
Nick took a deep breath and coughed harshly.  
"Okay, Nova. I won't kill him."  
She breathed a relieved sigh. "Thank you..."  
"I'm just gonna leave him here, though."  
"But-!"  
"He's too injured to move, anyways. C'mon, we're going home."  
"B-"  
He scooped her up in his arms, cutting her off. Without another word, he left the alley.

At the apartment, Blaze examined Nova's neck.  
Bruising was starting to show through the red hand prints.  
"He would have killed you, Nova."  
"I...I know."  
"Why did you want me to let him live?"  
"I couldn't bear to see you do such a horrible thing. He was already punished. He told me so. Don had his men take away part of his face and eye with an acid."  
"Jeez."  
"The greatest punishment he could be given is to live and suffer."  
"But he could hurt you again."  
She beamed at him. "You'll protect me."  
"I won't be there every time. You were lucky I was even there this time...Nova, if he had killed you..." He stopped, a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed hard.  
Nova threw her arms about his neck, restig her chin on the fuzzy white collar of his jacket. "He didn't. He won't. I won't leave you."  
He loosely wrapped his arms around her. "I know it seems ridiculous that I act as I am, only having known you a week or so but...I don't know what I would do without you."  
"I don't think it's ridiculous. I feel the same for you. You've been the kindest to me from what I can remember of my life. I can be myself around you. And you don't even try to bed me, not that I wouldn't mind. But it makes you special."  
"Don't feel very special, just feel like a screw-up."  
"No one's perfect."  
He gave her a gentle squeeze.  
She pulled back to look him in the face.  
He averted his eyes, unable to bring himself to meet her gaze.  
She placed the palm of her hand on his cheek.  
He blinked in surprise and looked up at her.  
She smiled. "Even if you think you're a screw-up, you're still mine."  
He blushed profusely. "What do you mean by that? How am I yours?"  
"You're my friend, Blaze. Always."  
He closed his eyes. "No matter what?"  
"Of course! A friend of mine is a friend forever, no matter what they do."  
Rather touched by what she said, he had to swallow another lump that had formed in his throat. He opened his eyes when he felt something press against his helmet. He was startled to see Nova's face so close to his. She had pressed her forehead against where his was located underneath the dark purple metal helmet. Her eyes were closed.  
"N-Nova?"  
"Yes?"  
He shivered as her breath brushed against his face. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm not doing anything."  
"But you-"  
"I'll move, sorry." She pulled her head back. "That thing is cold."  
"It iis/i metal."  
She tapped near his third eye, causing it to blink separate from the other two. "Ooh, that is so weird."  
"What?"  
"Your third eye-thing moved."  
"Well...it is an eye."  
"I thought it was kind of just part of the mask."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I know I'm a bit stupid."  
"Oh, stop it."  
She smiled. "It's pretty neat."  
"Ah, thanks, I guess."  
"Hey, can I eat something?"  
"I already told you, you live here, don't have to ask."  
"Oh! Yes, I keep forgetting. Would you like anything?"  
"Not hungry."  
"Okay." She got to her feet and went to the kitchen.  
Blaze placed his claw-tips against his mask where her face had been. "Even with this here, that felt so weird. I need a shower..."  
He got up and went to the bathroom.  
Once in the shower, he stood under the water, resting his hands against the wall. He was deep in thought when he heard the door handle. He allowed himself a half-grin. "Door's locked."  
He heard her groan. "Oh, that isn't fair!"  
"Figured you'd try somethin'."  
"Should let me in to keep you company."  
"Don't think so."  
"Was worth a shot asking."  
He heard her footsteps diminish as she left. "Figured she try to walk in on me."

After the shower, he went back to the living-room, jacket over one arm and his gloves and arm-guards in hand.  
Nova stuck her tongue at him when she saw him. "Such a meanie."  
"Yeah, yeah," He sat down, setting his items on the table. "You're the weird one, trying to walk in on me."  
She wrapped her arms around his, pressing her face against his skin. "I thought I'd give you some company."  
The warmth of her skin made him shudder. "Nova, you know I don't like any touching."  
"And you said you'd let me hug you to get used to it," she retorted, rubbing her cheek against his arm. "Mmm. This feels nice."  
"C'mon, you already gave me one today."  
She suddenly reached a hand out and grabbed his wrist, lifting it up to better view his hand. "You were right! You do have claws."  
"Yes, I was." He pulled his wrist out of her grip.  
"Sorry, just never got to see you without your stuff on."  
"Not something you'll get used to."  
"Oh, but you should." She ran a finger over a set of his muscles.  
"Okay, that's quite enough." He managed to pry her off of him.  
Nova made a noise of protest, then folded her arms and pulled a pouting face.  
He put his jacket back on and started putting on his gloves and arm-guards. He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Pout as much as you want."  
She giggled, unable to keep her face straight.  
He sat down beside her.  
"Maybe one day I'll get you to accept it."  
"One day in the distant future, imaybe/i."  
Both looked up at the door when they heard a knock.  
"Who could that be?"  
"I don't know."  
Blaze went to the door, pulling the gun from his boot holster. With the weapon partially hidden behind his leg, he eased the door open.  
An older man stood on the stoop. He had black hair with streaks of silver in it and a small beard to match. He wore a black business suit and sunglasses. "Is this the residence of Blaze?" He spoke in a curt tone.  
Blaze eyed the man warily. "It is."  
"I have been informed that a woman by the name of Nova resides here."  
"What's it to you?"  
"I am her father."  
Blaze's eyes widened. "Seriously?"  
Nova got to her feet and went to stand behind Blaze. "Dad?"  
"Ah, there you are, Nova. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"  
She ducked her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were looking for me."  
"What are you doing with this...ah..."  
"Digimon." Blaze finished.  
"Hm. Creature. Why did you not stay with Nick as I asked you to do?"  
"He hurt her." Blaze replied before Nova could speak.  
"Did he?"  
Nova placed a hand on her cheek where the bruise was still evident, though it was now just a shade darker than her normal skin color.  
"That doesn't really look like any damage...though I do see a bruise upon her neck."  
"He did hurt her before, and then again just earlier. He tried to strangle her to death."  
Don smoothed his small beard. "I figured I shouldn't have let him live. Next time I find him, he will not be so fortunate. Now, daughter, it's time to leave."  
Nova gasped and clasped Blaze's arm. "No!"  
Blaze growled. "She's not leaving."  
Don tipped his sunglasses down past his nose so his dark brown eyes were visible. "Is that so? Do you wish yourself a slow death?"  
Blaze's eyes hardened. "She isn't going anywhere."  
"And why should she stay here, with you?"  
"She will not come to any harm."  
"And how can I believe that you, a stranger to me, will take better care of my daughter than any of my own men?"  
"I don't harm women and don't rape them, either."  
"Is that so?"  
"It is, Dad," Nova said, slipping her arms around the Viral's arm. "I'm happy here."  
Don replaced his sunglasses and stroked his beard again thoughtfully.  
"Please, Dad. It won't stop me from doing my job."  
"About that." Blaze said suddenly.  
Don stopped stroking his beard. "Hm?"  
"How much does she owe you every week?"  
"Around a thousand dollars."  
Blaze reholstered his gun and pulled out his wallet from under his arm-guard. He thumbed through it for a moment before extrating ten one-hundred dollar bills. "Here."  
Don removed his sunglasses, looking Blaze square in the eyes. "What exactly do you think you are doing?"  
"Paying off what she owes you. And I'll pay it every week. As long as she lives here, I don't want her to be forced to sell her body for no reason. She isn't living with you and you are not caring for her, I am."  
"That is quite noble of you. No one has ever offered their money in place of one of my girls'. The money they owe me is for the care I've given them once they came into my fold. She still owes me such, and on her mother."  
Blaze growled. "Stop your bullshit. You just want your daughter out on the streets, being banged by any man that wants his way with her. You don't even care if she's injured or even if she ends up killed, as long as you get your money."  
A muscle in Don's cheek twitched. "Hold your tongue-"  
"No. What I say is true, and you know it."  
"Blaze, please..."  
"No! Don't you even dare say you'll stick up for this monster. He's the reason you had to stay with that bastard who hit you every day, raped you every night; have to let people fuck you, for no other reason than he wants money. I'll not stand for it. I'll kill him before he takes you anywhere, or die myself."  
Don suddenly chuckled. "So you do care for my daughter."  
Blaze looked at him in surprise. "Yes, I do."  
"I think you've given me all the reason I require to allow her to stay with you. If you will be so willing to sacrifice your money or even your life to protect her, then I believe she will be safe here."  
"And what about her...job?"  
"As long as I am paid, I do not care how. Frankly, I do not care to know she's out walking the streets, but as she was unable to find another way to acquire the money, that was all she could do."  
Blaze handed Don the money he had been holding. "Then take it. And expect it from me every week."  
"I will have someone come and retrieve it on Fridays."  
Blaze nodded. "Fine with me. I'll leave it in the mailbox." He pointed to the small metal structure on the wall near the door.  
"I will be on my way, then. It was nice seeing you again, my dear daughter. Even better to know you are somewhere you will be happy. Know that I will keep tabs on you, though. Just in case this creature goes against his word."  
Nova seemed completely stunned, she didn't speak, merely nodding.  
Blaze closed the door. "Phew..."  
He looked down at her to see she was still staring at the door. He led her over to the couch and gently pushed her until she sat down before sitting beside her.  
When she still did not move, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Nova, hey Nova."  
She did not blink but merely stared.  
He was taken aback when he saw tears sliding down her cheeks. "Nova?"  
"Why...?" she whispered after a few moments.  
"Huh?"  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Because you shouldn't be out there."  
The young woman suddenly threw herself on him, clutching the sides of his jacket, her entire body shaking.  
Surprised, the Viral could only stare at the top of her head. "Wh-what?"  
She looked up at him, her face wet with her tears. "You...I..." She stopped, overtaken by her sobs.  
Blaze stroked her hair soothingly. "What is it?"  
"What am I going to do?"  
"Rest."  
"But I-"  
"Shhh."  
"Blaze," Nova started again quietly. "I can't go a day with out it."  
"Well...if there's friends or somethin' of yours you want to go with, that's a different story."  
"I guess I could sleep more with Yuri."  
Blaze rolled his eyes. "Ohh, he'd love that."  
"I don't really want him, though."  
"Yeah, he's a creep."  
Nova leaned up closer. "I would rather just have you."  
Blaze's face darkened. "Uh...sorry I-" He was cut off by her pressing her lips to his.  
Startled, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Torn between letting her continue and the tightness in his chest, he paused for a moment before pushing her back.  
Nova blushed lightly. "Sorry."  
"Why did you...?"  
She smiled shyly. "I don't normally kiss anyone."  
"Eh?"  
"I kinda feel it should be saved for someone you actually care about. Anyone can just have sex and it be not a big deal. But kisses are different, to me, at least."  
Blaze rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't have much to say to that."  
"I know you don't like physical affection, but I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me."  
"Just try not to do it again."  
"I'll try. Blaze..."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you. For dealing with him like that. I didn't...didn't even expect him to let you keep me here. Even less that you would..."  
"Nova. I would do anything to keep you from having to go out there and have to let people screw you."  
"I just...just am so used to it, I guess. To know I don't have to...I don't even know what to do with myself."  
"Find some hobbies or something. Go visit with Yuri. Uh...sleep in for once."  
"That would be nice," A worried look creased her face. "Blaze, can you really pay that much every week?"  
Blaze gave her a half-smile. "I believe I can. Just have to make sure to let my boss know that I'll take more jobs on than I am now. I was only taking a couple at a time due to being a bit depressed."  
"But won't you be gone more?"  
He shrugged. "I don't really think so."  
She sighed with relief. "Okay, good."  
"Yeah, don't you worry about not seeing me. I'll make sure I have time to spend with you."  
She clapped her hands together. "Good!"  
Blaze picked up the remote and flipped on the television. "Since all the excitement is done with, time to see what's on."

Later that night, Blaze was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. The events of the day were playing in his mind: Nick's attempt to kill Nova, the encounter with Nova's father, and her reactions to his decision.  
"I can't even believe..." he murmured.  
He tensed up when he heard the soft click of the door opening. "Must be her."  
"Blaze?"  
"I'm up."  
"Oh, sorry if I woke you."  
"No. What do you want?"  
"I...had a nightmare."  
"So you came in here?"  
When she spoke, her voice was tinged with sadness. "I...can leave if you don't want me in here." She started backing out.  
Blaze sighed. "You can come in if you want."  
He watched as she hurried to the bed and climbed onto it, moving over to make room for her.  
She curled up next to him. "Thank you."  
"No problem. Just don't-" He was cut off as he felt her arm touch his bare one.  
"Are you not wearing your jacket?"  
"No, I don't sleep with it on."  
She giggled and nestled against his arm.  
Once he had forced himself to become adjusted to her, he realized that he could not feel any fabric off-hand. "Er...what are you wearing, exactly?"  
"Do you want the truth?" Nova asked in a teasing tone.  
"Uh...Only if you tell me you're actually wearing more than just your underwear."  
"I am. I made sure to put some shorts on before coming in. But I'm wearing that new nightshirt I bought, the one you said I couldn't."  
"I figured...at least you have some shorts on."  
"Hey wait. You're not wearing your shirt, are you?"  
Blaze tensed up. "Wh-why would you figure that?"  
"I can feel the skin of your side."  
"Well uh...just keep your hands to yourself."  
"I can't keep any promises."  
"Just go to sleep."  
Nova whimpered. "But I don't want to have that dream again."  
"If you think about something else, you shouldn't."  
"Okay."  
His heart jumped to his throat when he felt Nova's hand slide across his stomach. "I said to keep your hands to yourself."  
"Can't help myself." she said, moving her palm in a small circle.  
A tremor ran up his spine. "Well, would you kindly..."  
"What if I don't?"  
"I'll make you leave."  
She made a small noise and removed her hand. "Can I still cuddle your arm?"  
"If you'll not bother anything else, I guess so."  
She nuzzled his shoulder. "Thank you."  
"Now go to sleep."  
"I will try."  
A short while later, he heard her gentle breathing, indicating she had gone to sleep. Having her clinging to his arm made it even harder for him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Blaze awoke to find he was alone in bed. He stared hard at the pillow beside him, trying to figure if he had been dreaming or not.  
The sudden realization that he was completely naked confirmed he had not been dreaming. "I can't even believe that happened. Where is she?"  
Not bothering to put any of his clothes back on, he wrapped himself up in the sheet and made his way to the living room.  
He found Nova standing in the living room eating on a bowl of grapes. She was dressed in her lingerie nightshirt and black underwear.  
She smiled when she saw him. "Hi, sleepyhead."  
"You ain't wearing pants."  
"Oh! I forgot," She set the bowl down on the counter and leaned against the side of the counter. "So, how are you?"  
Blaze blinked and knitted his eyebrows. "Tired, I guess."  
"Oh, I was hoping you might feel a little different."  
"Well, thinking about it...I do feel rather, ah...satisfied."  
"Good! I figured you did rather enjoy it."  
He blushed slightly and touched his fingertips to his neck, the memories of last night coming to mind. "Did you?"  
"I did, yes. I think more than I have with anyone else, really."  
Blaze cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Seriously? I didn't do anything."  
She sighed happily. "Oh, you did enough, what with all the noises you were...wait. You're not wearing ianything/i?"  
"I uh...have a sheet, at least."  
She giggled and walked up to him, putting her arms around his waist. "Now where's the point in that?"  
"H-hey!"  
He had to try his best to keep the sheet around him as Nova tried to move it to get her hands inside.  
"Stop squirming!" She giggled, managing to get a hand underneath the sheet to rest against his back.  
"I didn't come in here to be molested!" Blaze said in protest.  
"I'm not going to molest you, silly. Just want to take the sheet off."  
"Not taking it off."  
She placed a kiss on his sternum. "Fine, I'll leave it...for now."  
Blaze breathed an audible sigh of relief, leaning his head back. His relief quickly changed to embarrassment as he felt a swift tug on the sheet and it slip down to his hips. "Nova!"  
Laughing, she darted off into the living room.  
He readjusted the sheet, grumbling to himself. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Uhm. Should I answer the door?"  
"No, you're not decent." Blaze went to the door.  
"Neither are you!"  
"I can scare them off with my nakedness, then."  
"Hehe."  
He eased the door open enough to see who was outside. His eyes widened in disbelief to see Rena, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and knee-length shorts, a dark mark on her cheek. "Rena?"  
"Oh Blaze!"  
He opened the door the rest of the way to allow Rena inside.  
The distressed woman flung herself at him, clinging to the sheet as she sobbed.  
He instinctively tried to comfort her, smoothing her matted hair. "What's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
"He...he hit me!" Rena managed to say through her sobs.  
Blaze frowned. "Who?"  
"Ryan."  
"Why?"  
"I...tried to leave."  
"Do I even want to ask why?"  
"Because..." She wiped at her face with the sheet. "I broke up with him."  
"You...what?"  
"I realized I made such a huge mistake. Being with him...I wasn't happy. Not as much as I was with you."  
"You're such a liar!"  
Both turned to look at Nova; she was standing with her fists clenched, rage etched on her face.  
"How dare you come back after those awful things you said to Blaze at the mall!"  
Rena blinked and looked up at Blaze questionably. "You still have this whore?"  
"She is not a whore."  
Rena stepped back, looking Blaze over. "Why are you wearing a sheet?"  
He shrugged. "Just am."  
"But you never have before..." Her eyes grew wide, realization alight in them. "You slept with her, didn't you?!"  
"What's it to you if I did?"  
"But...it took me a month to get you to sleep with me! How long was she even here?"  
"Long enough, you slut." Nova growled.  
"Slut? You're the whore!"  
"That's enough!"  
Both women shut their mouths, but kept their glares.  
"Rena. What are you really doing here?"  
Rena pressed herself against him again. "I wanted to come back to you, I really did. I could take you back, even if you slept with someone else."  
"Not like you didn't."  
"I...know. I should never have done that. Please. Could you ever forgive me?"  
"I..." Blaze looked away. He felt torn, a part of him wanted to take her back but the other wanted nothing to do with her.  
Nova grabbed Blaze's arm. "Blaze!"  
"Nova, will you please give me a few moments with Rena?"  
"But-!"  
Blaze pointed towards the hallway. "Go get dressed."  
"Fine..." She went off to the bedroom.  
Once she was gone, he looked down at Rena. "Now, come in." He stepped back, closing the door.  
They sat down on the couch.  
"Is she leaving any time soon?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"She is my house-guest. She can stay as long as she wants to."  
Rena bristled up. "You never let me live with you, and I was your girlfriend!"  
Blaze gave her a hard glare. "You weren't being beaten, either."  
She ducked her head. "No I wasn't...But what if you take me back, where will I stay?"  
"Don't you still have your own apartment?"  
"No, I was staying with Ryan."  
"If I take you back, I suppose you could stay here with me."  
"I'm not staying if ishe/i's here." Rena said, folding her arms.  
"I'll get a place for you."  
"But I wanna stay here with you!" she whined.  
"Then you'll have to get along with Nova."  
A suddenly placid look spread over her face. "You're right. Why don't I go and see if she's dressed properly?"  
"Er..."  
Before he could say anything else, Rena had left the room.  
"I don't think will be a good idea...Do I even want her back?"  
He looked up when he heard raised voices. "Oh, damn. I knew she wouldn't be able to leave Nova alone."  
He hurriedly got to his feet. Just as he was headed for the hallway, Nova appeared, her face wet with tears and a duffel bag in hand.  
"N-Nova, what are you doing?"  
"Out!" Rena yelled as she came up behind the younger woman.  
Nova squeaked and scurried away from her.  
"Nova, wait!" Blaze reached a hand out to grab her but she managed to elude him.  
She stopped at the door, her hand on the knob, and looked back at Blaze, a look of despair in her eyes.  
"Nova, please don't leave."  
"You have Rena back...I don't belong here."  
Rena took a step towards Nova. "Get out, you whore!"  
The younger woman flinched and opened the door. "Bye, Blaze." She slipped out, shutting the door behind her.  
A numb feeling overcame the Viral and he sat back down on the couch, his eyes still on the door.  
Rena sat down beside him. "Now we have the place all to ourselves." She ran a hand down his exposed chest.  
"Don't even touch me." Blaze said in a low tone.  
"But why?" Rena asked, a purr to her voice.  
"You're a real bitch, Rena. I told you that you have to get along with her. Instead you chase her out?! What did you even tell her?"  
"I told her that you didn't want her here anymore, you have me."  
Blaze raised his hand as if to slap her, then clenched it into a fist, digging his claws into his palm.  
Rena whimpered and ducked her head.  
"I want you gone when I come out of the bedroom."  
"But Bl-"  
"I said: out!" He pointed to the door.  
"But that isn't fair! I love you and you're going to chase after a whore?"  
"You say one more thing against Nova, and I'll make you an exception to my rule." Blaze said in an icy tone.  
Rena trembled, tears leaking from her eyes. "You wouldn't...!"  
"I will."  
She leapt up from the couch, nearly falling over the table.  
He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.  
"Thanks..."  
He grunted as he got to his feet, keeping hold of her arm. He pushed her forward and around towards the door before releasing his hold of her.  
"Please, Blaze. Won't you reconsider?"  
"Why? You haven't changed, nor will you, even for me. You don't love me, Rena, you just want a free place to live."  
"But I do love you!"  
"If you did, you would never have cheated on me. Or abandoned me for your friends. Now leave."  
Rena hung her head shamefully.  
Blaze left her standing beside the door to get dressed.

Blaze pushed the Downtown Lounge's door open and stepped inside. Being as early as it was, there were only a few stragglers left from their overnight drinking binge.  
He spotted Nova sitting at the counter with her head down.  
As he was making his way towards her, Yuri stepped out from behind the counter to block him.  
"Just what were you thinking?!"  
"Wha-?"  
"I thought you cared about Nova."  
"I do!"  
"Then why is she telling me that you took Rena back and had her kicked out?"  
Blaze shook his head. "It wasn't me that said that, it was Rena."  
"Oh. Well, that poor gal thinks that what Rena said came from you."  
Blaze slapped his hand against his helmet. "Damn it!"  
"Did you actually take back that bitch?"  
"No!"  
Yuri nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, go make up with Nova. Beg if you have to."  
"I don't stoop to begging."  
The older man stepped out of his friend's way. "For her, you should. She never told you, since she didn't believe you felt the same, but she loves you."  
Blaze stared at Yuri in disbelief. "I didn't think she felt that strongly..."  
"Go get her. Oh, ah, she's had a few drinks so she might be a little slow on the uptake."  
Blaze made his way towards the counter, stopping at the empty stool next to Nova and sitting down.  
It was several moments before he decided to speak. "Nova?"  
The young woman turned her head enough she was looking at him from one eye. "What do you want?"  
"Nova, I'm sorry-"  
"Just go away..."  
"No, I came to talk to you."  
"To personally tell me that you don't want me as your house-guest anymore? You'd rather have that...terrible woman..."  
Blaze placed a hand on her back. "I didn't come to say any of that. She lied to you."  
"She did?" She flung herself at the unsuspecting Viral, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, I should have known better."  
He gave her a gentle squeeze. "She's pretty good at lyin'."  
"I shouldn't have believed any of what she said...I was just so convinced that you would take her back..."  
"I care too much about you. Nova...Yuri told me."  
She looked up at him through clouded eyes. "Told you...?" A tear slid down her cheek. "He said he wouldn't..."  
Blaze wiped at the tear with his thumb. "Is it true?"  
She looked away, more tears oozing from her eyes. "What's the point? It isn't like you feel the same."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"I'm just a whore..."  
"You are not a whore!" He took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look up at him. "You have to stop saying that."  
She sniffled. "I'm sorry..."  
"So now tell me, do you really love me?"  
"I do..." she whispered in a cracked voice.  
"That's all I wanted to know."  
She looked up at him again, a pleading look in her clouded eyes. "Do you love me?"  
Blaze averted his gaze. "Well I..."  
She looked away sadly. "I didn't think you felt the same."  
Just as Blaze was about to speak, a presence tugged at the back of his mind. "I think we have company."  
Screams from outside confirmed his assumption.  
The other patrons in the bar looked around nervously, unsure of what the commotion outside was.  
Yuri came up to Blaze. "What is it, you know what's going on?"  
An explosion rocked the entire building, a large chunk of wall bursting forth from its previous place to be replaced by a wall of fire and dust.  
Yuri rushed to the aid of the nearby patrons who had been unfortunate to be too close to the front, ushering any uninjured to the back door.  
Blaze had used his body to shield Nova from any of the debris that might have strayed. He turned his head to try to get a glimpse of who had caused the damage.  
A silky feminine voice spoke through the dust. "My my...you caused such a mess, my dear."  
A few moments later, the owner of the voice stepped through, making her way carefully over the rubble. She was a tall humanoid looking Digimon with a dark red suit and matching gloves that nearly reached her shoulders, which were covered by a leafy green material that came up around her head like the sepals around a flower and flowed down, separating into five petal-shaped ends with the underside being a snowy white. A large pink jewel was nestled into the front of her cape, keeping it about her shoulders. Black stiletto boots that ran the length of her leg, ending just at her hips. The entire top of her head down to her nose was covered by a large rose, hiding her eyes. Thorned vines wrapped across her chest like a vest and snaked their way down either arm to gather at her wrists; the ends dangled at her sides, waiting to be used as weapons.  
"Oh, there you are. You are just so hard to track, Beelzemon." she said, flipping her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder.  
"Rosemon! What are you doing here?"  
She smiled sweetly. "To settle an old score. You took away my brother, remember?"  
"Only because I had to."  
"Well, now I have to kill you."  
Blaze growled.  
"Blaze, I'm scared..." Nova whispered.  
"Go find Yuri, quickly!" Blaze said urgently, ushering Nova away.  
"But-"  
"Go!"  
Nova whimpered and started walking, keeping her eyes on Blaze.  
The leather-clad Viral got to his feet, removing both guns from their holsters. "Let's get this over with, then."  
Rosemon laughed lightly. "You have yet to meet my friends."  
"Friends?"  
"Come on in, boys."  
Two figures stepped in through the destroyed wall.  
A dog-type Digimon stopped on Rosemon's left. Its head was just below her shoulders. The top of its body and head were covered in a jet-black armor, the underside that was exposed revealed the dark brown fur. Three razor sharp metal claws arched over its natural blunted claws on all four legs. The shoulder pads on either front arm bore a metal head shaped like the Digimon's without the lower jaw. Froth dribbled from its open jowls. Its eyes were a hollowed yellow.  
The other was a tall, lanky humanoid that easily towered over the shorter Rosemon. He was clad in an icy-white bodysuit adorned with different belts and pieces of brown leather, a dark purple insigna was spread across his broad chest with a smaller one located on the top of his left boot. His single pair of wings were ridden with holes. A wicked gleam shone in his dark purple, pupil-less eyes.  
Blaze bit his lip at the sight of the large dog Ultimate. "Cerberusmon."  
Rosemon patted Cerberusmon's heaving flank. "Isn't he just precious? I picked him up on my way through the darker region of the Digital World."  
"And what of IceDevimon?"  
"To see the great Bounty Hunter fall was an idea too delicious to resist." IceDevimon said with a devilish grin.  
"So, you got a nice little group of murderous friends, Rosemon. Gonna gang up on me?"  
"That would be just so rude of me, Beelzemon," She slapped the Cerberusmon's flank with her whip. "Go!"  
The Viral/Vaccine bounded forward and leapt at the Viral, jaws open to clamp down on any unsuspecting limb.  
Blaze ducked, easily dodging the large dog Digimon.  
Before he could turn around, Cerberusmon pounced on his back, knocking him flat. The breath was ripped from his lungs from the Viral/Vaccine's weight.  
Rosemon's soft laughter was joined by IceDevimon's cackling as Blaze was pummeled by Cerberusmon's large paws.  
Nova came out from her hiding place at the back of the room. "Blaze!"  
Cerberusmon's head whipped around to pinpoint the noise.  
The distraction was all that Blaze required retaliate. He twisted the top half of his body just enough to point a gun at Cerberusmon's head.  
The Digimon looked back just in time to be hit point-blank between the eyes. He howled in pain and backed off of Blaze.  
Winded and sore, Blaze got unsteadily to his feet. He cursed when he saw the cracks in the other Digimon's mask reform. He had already known that where a Cerberusmon had black armor covering it, it would heal any wounds inflicted, he had tried his best to shoot its exposed chin. "Damn it, have to try harder. He's going to kill me otherwise."  
Cerberusmon howled and raced at the Viral again.  
Blaze jumped over the speeding dog Digimon, landing nimbly.  
Having missed his target, Cerberusmon barreled through the counter and shelves full of bottles, right into the wall. This wall was different than the one he had blasted through, on the other side was a foot of metal and concrete.  
Having hit head-first, the large Digimon collapsed.  
Blaze allowed himself a small chuckle. "Stupid mutt."  
"You hurt my poor Cerberusmon!" Rosemon screeched. She thrust one of her vines into the ground. "Ivy Hug!"  
He turned to her, slightly puzzled. "Eh?"  
A barrage of thorned vines burst through the ground around Blaze, entangling his limbs.  
He yelped in pain as the vines tightened violently, piercing his clothing and burrowing into his flesh.  
IceDevimon was cackling madly, looking as if he was going to fall from laughing so hard. "This is marvelous!"  
"Screw you!" Blaze grunted. He bit his lip as he saw the dog Digimon finally getting up.  
He turned towards the captured Viral, flames spewing from his closed jaws. "Hellfire!" He opened his mouth to unleash the torrent of flames.  
Blaze screamed as he was engulfed by the fire.  
"Blaze!" Nova screamed, falling to her knees.  
"Nova, we have to leave!" Yuri said, trying to pull her off the ground.  
Rosemon quickly withdrew her vines as they met the same fate as their prey. "Cerberusmon, bad dog!" she chided as she examined her slightly charred vines.  
Cerberusmon closed his mouth, cutting off his attack.  
Blaze was still standing, panting heavily. The skin under his bodysuit felt as if it were going to melt from his very bones. The metal pieces were white-hot from their flame bath. "Can't take any more of this..." His knees gave way and he crumpled to the floor with a loud thud.  
IceDevimon made his way around the fallen Viral, surveying him with great delight. "Not so tough, is he? An Ultimate has beaten the famous Bounty Hunter with just one attack."  
Rosemon pointed towards Nova and Yuri, who were still huddled near the back. "Quick, get his little human friends. I want him to watch as they suffer. Make him feel as I did when he took my brother from me."  
"Run Nova!" Yuri cried, leaping to his feet.  
"I don't think so!" IceDevimon cackled. "Tundra Freeze!" Blue beams shot from the dark purple eyes, encasing Yuri's feet in ice.  
"Shit!"  
"No!" Nova cried as she was lifted by one of IceDevimon's hands.  
"A pretty little thing, aren't ya? Just how I like them."  
"Bring her here, IceDevimon." Rosemon commanded.  
The evil Viral sighed and started towards the Data-type. "Yes, yes. As long as I get to have some fun with her."  
"You shall."  
IceDevimon stopped in front of Blaze, who had not moved. He gave him a light kick to the side. "Wake up, little wretch."  
The Viral groaned and shifted. With great effort, he managed to push himself up onto his knees and look up. He gasped when he saw Nova struggling in IceDevimon's clutches. "You let go of her right now!" he snarled.  
In reply, IceDevimon gave him a well-placed kick to the face, laughing manically. A loud crack accompanied the brutal blow.  
Blaze fell again, his face throbbing.  
"Leave him alone!" Nova struggled violently, managing to kick the evil Viral in his hip.  
"Owowowow! You wretched little human!" He squeezed her hard.  
She screamed in pain as he attempted to crush her.  
Rosemon whipped a vine, slapping IceDevimon soundly on the wrist. "Not yet!"  
He gave her a hard glare. "I can do what I want." he spat.  
"Not if you want me to cut you down."  
He snorted and loosened his grip on the young woman.  
Blaze managed to lift his head again. A large crack snaked its way down his helmet with several smaller lines branching off. Knowing it was of no use to him, he ripped it off, chucking it at IceDevimon. "Bastard!"  
IceDevimon nimbly dodged the projectile. He flew over to Rosemon and hovered beside her. "Aw, poor Beelzemon. I have your pretty little human," He lifted her up until her neck was level with his face. "I've heard that humans were quite delectible, why don't we find out?"  
Nova sobbed as the Viral's teeth pricked her neck.  
Fueled by anger, Blaze managed to get to his feet. "You're going to regret-"  
He was cut off as Cerberusmon slammed into his side, sending him sprawling into a nearby table, which snapped under the sudden weight. A large chunk of the broken wood tore through his clothing and into his shoulder-blade.  
The dog-Digimon swiped a heavy paw at the fallen Viral, slashing through his clothes and flesh with the sharp Digizoid claws.  
Blaze cried out in pain and clutched at the wounds, blood flowing through his fingers. "Damn it!"  
Cerberusmon loomed over him, raising a paw for another blow.  
With what strength he could muster, Blaze brought up his leg.  
His boot caught the surprised Viral/Vaccine in the ribs, piercing the Ultimate's flesh with the metal spikes on the toe.  
Cerberusmon growled in pain, backing away.  
Blaze moved so that he was on his knees, his hand over his bleeding chest. With great effort, he removed the chunk of wood from his shoulder. "Guh...is there not a way to defeat you?!" He could feel his energy ebbing from him with each beat of his heart. "There's just one thing I can try, but if I fail...I can't!"  
A sudden bright light engulfed the Mega.  
When it faded, Blaze was on his feet. The main differences to his appearance were the two pairs of black feathered wings and a large cannon hooked onto his right arm, his wounds were completely healed. Emerald green eyes glared down the pair of Digimon before the make-shift entrance of the bar.  
"That isn't fair!" Rosemon stamped her foot in temper. "Not fair!"  
Blaze lifted the large cannon, pointing it at the Data-type. "Sure it is."  
Cerberusmon growled.  
The mouth of the cannon opened and a purple ball of energy formed. "Corona Blaster!"  
Rosemon put her arms up in anticipation of the attack.  
Blaze groaned when Cerberusmon threw himself into the blast, protecting his master.  
The Ultimate was sent sprawling, stopping just short of Rosemon's feet.  
"Good boy!" Rosemon cooed, patting the injured Cerberusmon's side.  
The Viral/Vaccine whined in pain.  
"You'll be fine in just a few moments, won't you, dear?"  
Cerberusmon gave a low noise and got to his feet, the wounds inflicted from the attack having healed. "Hellfire!"  
Blaze leapt into the air, easily avoiding the searing flame attack. He pulled his smaller gun from the holster on his boot and fired at Cerberusmon. "Double Impact!"  
Unphased by the bullets, the enraged Ultimate took off at a blinding speed towards the Viral.  
Before he had time to react, Blaze was knocked down by a flying leap. He slammed into the wall, the breath torn from his throat by the force.  
Cerberusmon picked the Viral's large cannon in his mouth and started tugging violently in an attempt to remove it, nearly pulling Blaze's shoulder from its socket.  
Blaze landed a heavy punch to the Ultimate's exposed jaw.  
He whined and tightened his grip, pulling harder.  
Blaze continued to barrage the Ultimate's jaw. "Let go, you asshole!"  
"You leave him alone, you bully!" Rosemon yelled.  
Hearing Nova's sudden scream made Blaze's blood boil with rage. He grabbed the Ultimate's jaw, digging his claws into the flesh ferociously. "Let go!"  
Cerberusmon finally released his grip on the weapon, howling with pain.  
Using his legs as spring-boards, Blaze pressed his feet against the Ultimate's chest and pushed, sending the Digimon flying into a nearby pool table.  
The Mega carefully got to his feet, keeping an eye on the fallen Ultimate. Satisfied that the Digimon was not getting up, he turned towards Rosemon. "How about we try again, eh?"  
Rosemon's pretty face was creased with anger. She flicked her wrists, sending her vines at Blaze.  
"Darkness Claw!" Blaze struck out at the vines with his free hand.  
Rosemon gasped as she watched the sheared pieces of her vines fall to the ground. "N-no!"  
"Not so tough without 'em, are you?" He sneered.  
"Why you!" She put her hands around the jewel about her neck.  
IceDevimon scooted farther away from the Data-type, cackling. "Oooh, this is gonna be good!"  
The rose upon Rosemon's head opened and her body was engulfed in a pink light, a large bloomed rose forming between her hands.  
Knowing what the only way to protect himself was, Blaze rushed towards the fallen Cerberusmon.  
"Forbidden Temptation!"  
Blaze leapt behind the Ultimate, using him as a shield against the blast of light and rose petals.  
Due to the armor of the Ultimate, he was not completely destroyed by the devastating attack.  
Blaze peeked over Cerberusmon's side. "Phew."  
Rosemon stomped her feet in anger. "That was my strongest attack and you hid from it!"  
IceDevimon laughed. "It was a very clever idea, I'll give him that."  
Blaze stood up. "My turn!" He raised his cannon.  
Rosemon turned to IceDevimon. "Help me!" she growled at the other Viral.  
IceDevimon shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Just keep him from killing me!"  
"Humph. Fine," He looked up at the ceiling above Blaze. "Tundra Freeze!"  
Expecting himself to be frozen, Blaze ducked back down.  
The beams of ice struck the ceiling above where Blaze and Cerberusmon were located, slowly freezing the tiles.  
"Now, Rosemon!"  
She threw the remainder of one of her vines out at the frozen tiles. "Rose Rapier!"  
The room resounded with the heavy crunching noise as the force from the vine cracked the ceiling.  
Blaze barely had time to cry out as the pieces came toppling down.  
Rosemon and IceDevimon's laughter filled the air.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Blaze awoke to find he was alone in bed. He stared hard at the pillow beside him, trying to figure if he had been dreaming or not.  
The sudden realization that he was completely naked confirmed he had not been dreaming. "I can't even believe that happened. Where is she?"  
Not bothering to put any of his clothes back on, he wrapped himself up in the sheet and made his way to the living room.  
He found Nova standing in the living room eating on a bowl of grapes. She was dressed in her lingerie nightshirt and black underwear.  
She smiled when she saw him. "Hi, sleepyhead."  
"You ain't wearing pants."  
"Oh! I forgot," She set the bowl down on the counter and leaned against the side of the counter. "So, how are you?"  
Blaze blinked and knitted his eyebrows. "Tired, I guess."  
"Oh, I was hoping you might feel a little different."  
"Well, thinking about it...I do feel rather, ah...satisfied."  
"Good! I figured you did rather enjoy it."  
He blushed slightly and touched his fingertips to his neck, the memories of last night coming to mind. "Did you?"  
"I did, yes. I think more than I have with anyone else, really."  
Blaze cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Seriously? I didn't do anything."  
She sighed happily. "Oh, you did enough, what with all the noises you were...wait. You're not wearing ianything/i?"  
"I uh...have a sheet, at least."  
She giggled and walked up to him, putting her arms around his waist. "Now where's the point in that?"  
"H-hey!"  
He had to try his best to keep the sheet around him as Nova tried to move it to get her hands inside.  
"Stop squirming!" She giggled, managing to get a hand underneath the sheet to rest against his back.  
"I didn't come in here to be molested!" Blaze said in protest.  
"I'm not going to molest you, silly. Just want to take the sheet off."  
"Not taking it off."  
She placed a kiss on his sternum. "Fine, I'll leave it...for now."  
Blaze breathed an audible sigh of relief, leaning his head back. His relief quickly changed to embarrassment as he felt a swift tug on the sheet and it slip down to his hips. "Nova!"  
Laughing, she darted off into the living room.  
He readjusted the sheet, grumbling to himself. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Uhm. Should I answer the door?"  
"No, you're not decent." Blaze went to the door.  
"Neither are you!"  
"I can scare them off with my nakedness, then."  
"Hehe."  
He eased the door open enough to see who was outside. His eyes widened in disbelief to see Rena, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and knee-length shorts, a dark mark on her cheek. "Rena?"  
"Oh Blaze!"  
He opened the door the rest of the way to allow Rena inside.  
The distressed woman flung herself at him, clinging to the sheet as she sobbed.  
He instinctively tried to comfort her, smoothing her matted hair. "What's wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
"He...he hit me!" Rena managed to say through her sobs.  
Blaze frowned. "Who?"  
"Ryan."  
"Why?"  
"I...tried to leave."  
"Do I even want to ask why?"  
"Because..." She wiped at her face with the sheet. "I broke up with him."  
"You...what?"  
"I realized I made such a huge mistake. Being with him...I wasn't happy. Not as much as I was with you."  
"You're such a liar!"  
Both turned to look at Nova; she was standing with her fists clenched, rage etched on her face.  
"How dare you come back after those awful things you said to Blaze at the mall!"  
Rena blinked and looked up at Blaze questionably. "You still have this whore?"  
"She is not a whore."  
Rena stepped back, looking Blaze over. "Why are you wearing a sheet?"  
He shrugged. "Just am."  
"But you never have before..." Her eyes grew wide, realization alight in them. "You slept with her, didn't you?!"  
"What's it to you if I did?"  
"But...it took me a month to get you to sleep with me! How long was she even here?"  
"Long enough, you slut." Nova growled.  
"Slut? You're the whore!"  
"That's enough!"  
Both women shut their mouths, but kept their glares.  
"Rena. What are you really doing here?"  
Rena pressed herself against him again. "I wanted to come back to you, I really did. I could take you back, even if you slept with someone else."  
"Not like you didn't."  
"I...know. I should never have done that. Please. Could you ever forgive me?"  
"I..." Blaze looked away. He felt torn, a part of him wanted to take her back but the other wanted nothing to do with her.  
Nova grabbed Blaze's arm. "Blaze!"  
"Nova, will you please give me a few moments with Rena?"  
"But-!"  
Blaze pointed towards the hallway. "Go get dressed."  
"Fine..." She went off to the bedroom.  
Once she was gone, he looked down at Rena. "Now, come in." He stepped back, closing the door.  
They sat down on the couch.  
"Is she leaving any time soon?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"She is my house-guest. She can stay as long as she wants to."  
Rena bristled up. "You never let me live with you, and I was your girlfriend!"  
Blaze gave her a hard glare. "You weren't being beaten, either."  
She ducked her head. "No I wasn't...But what if you take me back, where will I stay?"  
"Don't you still have your own apartment?"  
"No, I was staying with Ryan."  
"If I take you back, I suppose you could stay here with me."  
"I'm not staying if ishe/i's here." Rena said, folding her arms.  
"I'll get a place for you."  
"But I wanna stay here with you!" she whined.  
"Then you'll have to get along with Nova."  
A suddenly placid look spread over her face. "You're right. Why don't I go and see if she's dressed properly?"  
"Er..."  
Before he could say anything else, Rena had left the room.  
"I don't think will be a good idea...Do I even want her back?"  
He looked up when he heard raised voices. "Oh, damn. I knew she wouldn't be able to leave Nova alone."  
He hurriedly got to his feet. Just as he was headed for the hallway, Nova appeared, her face wet with tears and a duffel bag in hand.  
"N-Nova, what are you doing?"  
"Out!" Rena yelled as she came up behind the younger woman.  
Nova squeaked and scurried away from her.  
"Nova, wait!" Blaze reached a hand out to grab her but she managed to elude him.  
She stopped at the door, her hand on the knob, and looked back at Blaze, a look of despair in her eyes.  
"Nova, please don't leave."  
"You have Rena back...I don't belong here."  
Rena took a step towards Nova. "Get out, you whore!"  
The younger woman flinched and opened the door. "Bye, Blaze." She slipped out, shutting the door behind her.  
A numb feeling overcame the Viral and he sat back down on the couch, his eyes still on the door.  
Rena sat down beside him. "Now we have the place all to ourselves." She ran a hand down his exposed chest.  
"Don't even touch me." Blaze said in a low tone.  
"But why?" Rena asked, a purr to her voice.  
"You're a real bitch, Rena. I told you that you have to get along with her. Instead you chase her out?! What did you even tell her?"  
"I told her that you didn't want her here anymore, you have me."  
Blaze raised his hand as if to slap her, then clenched it into a fist, digging his claws into his palm.  
Rena whimpered and ducked her head.  
"I want you gone when I come out of the bedroom."  
"But Bl-"  
"I said: out!" He pointed to the door.  
"But that isn't fair! I love you and you're going to chase after a whore?"  
"You say one more thing against Nova, and I'll make you an exception to my rule." Blaze said in an icy tone.  
Rena trembled, tears leaking from her eyes. "You wouldn't...!"  
"I will."  
She leapt up from the couch, nearly falling over the table.  
He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.  
"Thanks..."  
He grunted as he got to his feet, keeping hold of her arm. He pushed her forward and around towards the door before releasing his hold of her.  
"Please, Blaze. Won't you reconsider?"  
"Why? You haven't changed, nor will you, even for me. You don't love me, Rena, you just want a free place to live."  
"But I do love you!"  
"If you did, you would never have cheated on me. Or abandoned me for your friends. Now leave."  
Rena hung her head shamefully.  
Blaze left her standing beside the door to get dressed.

Blaze pushed the Downtown Lounge's door open and stepped inside. Being as early as it was, there were only a few stragglers left from their overnight drinking binge.  
He spotted Nova sitting at the counter with her head down.  
As he was making his way towards her, Yuri stepped out from behind the counter to block him.  
"Just what were you thinking?!"  
"Wha-?"  
"I thought you cared about Nova."  
"I do!"  
"Then why is she telling me that you took Rena back and had her kicked out?"  
Blaze shook his head. "It wasn't me that said that, it was Rena."  
"Oh. Well, that poor gal thinks that what Rena said came from you."  
Blaze slapped his hand against his helmet. "Damn it!"  
"Did you actually take back that bitch?"  
"No!"  
Yuri nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, go make up with Nova. Beg if you have to."  
"I don't stoop to begging."  
The older man stepped out of his friend's way. "For her, you should. She never told you, since she didn't believe you felt the same, but she loves you."  
Blaze stared at Yuri in disbelief. "I didn't think she felt that strongly..."  
"Go get her. Oh, ah, she's had a few drinks so she might be a little slow on the uptake."  
Blaze made his way towards the counter, stopping at the empty stool next to Nova and sitting down.  
It was several moments before he decided to speak. "Nova?"  
The young woman turned her head enough she was looking at him from one eye. "What do you want?"  
"Nova, I'm sorry-"  
"Just go away..."  
"No, I came to talk to you."  
"To personally tell me that you don't want me as your house-guest anymore? You'd rather have that...terrible woman..."  
Blaze placed a hand on her back. "I didn't come to say any of that. She lied to you."  
"She did?" She flung herself at the unsuspecting Viral, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, I should have known better."  
He gave her a gentle squeeze. "She's pretty good at lyin'."  
"I shouldn't have believed any of what she said...I was just so convinced that you would take her back..."  
"I care too much about you. Nova...Yuri told me."  
She looked up at him through clouded eyes. "Told you...?" A tear slid down her cheek. "He said he wouldn't..."  
Blaze wiped at the tear with his thumb. "Is it true?"  
She looked away, more tears oozing from her eyes. "What's the point? It isn't like you feel the same."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"I'm just a whore..."  
"You are not a whore!" He took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look up at him. "You have to stop saying that."  
She sniffled. "I'm sorry..."  
"So now tell me, do you really love me?"  
"I do..." she whispered in a cracked voice.  
"That's all I wanted to know."  
She looked up at him again, a pleading look in her clouded eyes. "Do you love me?"  
Blaze averted his gaze. "Well I..."  
She looked away sadly. "I didn't think you felt the same."  
Just as Blaze was about to speak, a presence tugged at the back of his mind. "I think we have company."  
Screams from outside confirmed his assumption.  
The other patrons in the bar looked around nervously, unsure of what the commotion outside was.  
Yuri came up to Blaze. "What is it, you know what's going on?"  
An explosion rocked the entire building, a large chunk of wall bursting forth from its previous place to be replaced by a wall of fire and dust.  
Yuri rushed to the aid of the nearby patrons who had been unfortunate to be too close to the front, ushering any uninjured to the back door.  
Blaze had used his body to shield Nova from any of the debris that might have strayed. He turned his head to try to get a glimpse of who had caused the damage.  
A silky feminine voice spoke through the dust. "My my...you caused such a mess, my dear."  
A few moments later, the owner of the voice stepped through, making her way carefully over the rubble. She was a tall humanoid looking Digimon with a dark red suit and matching gloves that nearly reached her shoulders, which were covered by a leafy green material that came up around her head like the sepals around a flower and flowed down, separating into five petal-shaped ends with the underside being a snowy white. A large pink jewel was nestled into the front of her cape, keeping it about her shoulders. Black stiletto boots that ran the length of her leg, ending just at her hips. The entire top of her head down to her nose was covered by a large rose, hiding her eyes. Thorned vines wrapped across her chest like a vest and snaked their way down either arm to gather at her wrists; the ends dangled at her sides, waiting to be used as weapons.  
"Oh, there you are. You are just so hard to track, Beelzemon." she said, flipping her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder.  
"Rosemon! What are you doing here?"  
She smiled sweetly. "To settle an old score. You took away my brother, remember?"  
"Only because I had to."  
"Well, now I have to kill you."  
Blaze growled.  
"Blaze, I'm scared..." Nova whispered.  
"Go find Yuri, quickly!" Blaze said urgently, ushering Nova away.  
"But-"  
"Go!"  
Nova whimpered and started walking, keeping her eyes on Blaze.  
The leather-clad Viral got to his feet, removing both guns from their holsters. "Let's get this over with, then."  
Rosemon laughed lightly. "You have yet to meet my friends."  
"Friends?"  
"Come on in, boys."  
Two figures stepped in through the destroyed wall.  
A dog-type Digimon stopped on Rosemon's left. Its head was just below her shoulders. The top of its body and head were covered in a jet-black armor, the underside that was exposed revealed the dark brown fur. Three razor sharp metal claws arched over its natural blunted claws on all four legs. The shoulder pads on either front arm bore a metal head shaped like the Digimon's without the lower jaw. Froth dribbled from its open jowls. Its eyes were a hollowed yellow.  
The other was a tall, lanky humanoid that easily towered over the shorter Rosemon. He was clad in an icy-white bodysuit adorned with different belts and pieces of brown leather, a dark purple insigna was spread across his broad chest with a smaller one located on the top of his left boot. His single pair of wings were ridden with holes. A wicked gleam shone in his dark purple, pupil-less eyes.  
Blaze bit his lip at the sight of the large dog Ultimate. "Cerberusmon."  
Rosemon patted Cerberusmon's heaving flank. "Isn't he just precious? I picked him up on my way through the darker region of the Digital World."  
"And what of IceDevimon?"  
"To see the great Bounty Hunter fall was an idea too delicious to resist." IceDevimon said with a devilish grin.  
"So, you got a nice little group of murderous friends, Rosemon. Gonna gang up on me?"  
"That would be just so rude of me, Beelzemon," She slapped the Cerberusmon's flank with her whip. "Go!"  
The Viral/Vaccine bounded forward and leapt at the Viral, jaws open to clamp down on any unsuspecting limb.  
Blaze ducked, easily dodging the large dog Digimon.  
Before he could turn around, Cerberusmon pounced on his back, knocking him flat. The breath was ripped from his lungs from the Viral/Vaccine's weight.  
Rosemon's soft laughter was joined by IceDevimon's cackling as Blaze was pummeled by Cerberusmon's large paws.  
Nova came out from her hiding place at the back of the room. "Blaze!"  
Cerberusmon's head whipped around to pinpoint the noise.  
The distraction was all that Blaze required retaliate. He twisted the top half of his body just enough to point a gun at Cerberusmon's head.  
The Digimon looked back just in time to be hit point-blank between the eyes. He howled in pain and backed off of Blaze.  
Winded and sore, Blaze got unsteadily to his feet. He cursed when he saw the cracks in the other Digimon's mask reform. He had already known that where a Cerberusmon had black armor covering it, it would heal any wounds inflicted, he had tried his best to shoot its exposed chin. "Damn it, have to try harder. He's going to kill me otherwise."  
Cerberusmon howled and raced at the Viral again.  
Blaze jumped over the speeding dog Digimon, landing nimbly.  
Having missed his target, Cerberusmon barreled through the counter and shelves full of bottles, right into the wall. This wall was different than the one he had blasted through, on the other side was a foot of metal and concrete.  
Having hit head-first, the large Digimon collapsed.  
Blaze allowed himself a small chuckle. "Stupid mutt."  
"You hurt my poor Cerberusmon!" Rosemon screeched. She thrust one of her vines into the ground. "Ivy Hug!"  
He turned to her, slightly puzzled. "Eh?"  
A barrage of thorned vines burst through the ground around Blaze, entangling his limbs.  
He yelped in pain as the vines tightened violently, piercing his clothing and burrowing into his flesh.  
IceDevimon was cackling madly, looking as if he was going to fall from laughing so hard. "This is marvelous!"  
"Screw you!" Blaze grunted. He bit his lip as he saw the dog Digimon finally getting up.  
He turned towards the captured Viral, flames spewing from his closed jaws. "Hellfire!" He opened his mouth to unleash the torrent of flames.  
Blaze screamed as he was engulfed by the fire.  
"Blaze!" Nova screamed, falling to her knees.  
"Nova, we have to leave!" Yuri said, trying to pull her off the ground.  
Rosemon quickly withdrew her vines as they met the same fate as their prey. "Cerberusmon, bad dog!" she chided as she examined her slightly charred vines.  
Cerberusmon closed his mouth, cutting off his attack.  
Blaze was still standing, panting heavily. The skin under his bodysuit felt as if it were going to melt from his very bones. The metal pieces were white-hot from their flame bath. "Can't take any more of this..." His knees gave way and he crumpled to the floor with a loud thud.  
IceDevimon made his way around the fallen Viral, surveying him with great delight. "Not so tough, is he? An Ultimate has beaten the famous Bounty Hunter with just one attack."  
Rosemon pointed towards Nova and Yuri, who were still huddled near the back. "Quick, get his little human friends. I want him to watch as they suffer. Make him feel as I did when he took my brother from me."  
"Run Nova!" Yuri cried, leaping to his feet.  
"I don't think so!" IceDevimon cackled. "Tundra Freeze!" Blue beams shot from the dark purple eyes, encasing Yuri's feet in ice.  
"Shit!"  
"No!" Nova cried as she was lifted by one of IceDevimon's hands.  
"A pretty little thing, aren't ya? Just how I like them."  
"Bring her here, IceDevimon." Rosemon commanded.  
The evil Viral sighed and started towards the Data-type. "Yes, yes. As long as I get to have some fun with her."  
"You shall."  
IceDevimon stopped in front of Blaze, who had not moved. He gave him a light kick to the side. "Wake up, little wretch."  
The Viral groaned and shifted. With great effort, he managed to push himself up onto his knees and look up. He gasped when he saw Nova struggling in IceDevimon's clutches. "You let go of her right now!" he snarled.  
In reply, IceDevimon gave him a well-placed kick to the face, laughing manically. A loud crack accompanied the brutal blow.  
Blaze fell again, his face throbbing.  
"Leave him alone!" Nova struggled violently, managing to kick the evil Viral in his hip.  
"Owowowow! You wretched little human!" He squeezed her hard.  
She screamed in pain as he attempted to crush her.  
Rosemon whipped a vine, slapping IceDevimon soundly on the wrist. "Not yet!"  
He gave her a hard glare. "I can do what I want." he spat.  
"Not if you want me to cut you down."  
He snorted and loosened his grip on the young woman.  
Blaze managed to lift his head again. A large crack snaked its way down his helmet with several smaller lines branching off. Knowing it was of no use to him, he ripped it off, chucking it at IceDevimon. "Bastard!"  
IceDevimon nimbly dodged the projectile. He flew over to Rosemon and hovered beside her. "Aw, poor Beelzemon. I have your pretty little human," He lifted her up until her neck was level with his face. "I've heard that humans were quite delectible, why don't we find out?"  
Nova sobbed as the Viral's teeth pricked her neck.  
Fueled by anger, Blaze managed to get to his feet. "You're going to regret-"  
He was cut off as Cerberusmon slammed into his side, sending him sprawling into a nearby table, which snapped under the sudden weight. A large chunk of the broken wood tore through his clothing and into his shoulder-blade.  
The dog-Digimon swiped a heavy paw at the fallen Viral, slashing through his clothes and flesh with the sharp Digizoid claws.  
Blaze cried out in pain and clutched at the wounds, blood flowing through his fingers. "Damn it!"  
Cerberusmon loomed over him, raising a paw for another blow.  
With what strength he could muster, Blaze brought up his leg.  
His boot caught the surprised Viral/Vaccine in the ribs, piercing the Ultimate's flesh with the metal spikes on the toe.  
Cerberusmon growled in pain, backing away.  
Blaze moved so that he was on his knees, his hand over his bleeding chest. With great effort, he removed the chunk of wood from his shoulder. "Guh...is there not a way to defeat you?!" He could feel his energy ebbing from him with each beat of his heart. "There's just one thing I can try, but if I fail...I can't!"  
A sudden bright light engulfed the Mega.  
When it faded, Blaze was on his feet. The main differences to his appearance were the two pairs of black feathered wings and a large cannon hooked onto his right arm, his wounds were completely healed. Emerald green eyes glared down the pair of Digimon before the make-shift entrance of the bar.  
"That isn't fair!" Rosemon stamped her foot in temper. "Not fair!"  
Blaze lifted the large cannon, pointing it at the Data-type. "Sure it is."  
Cerberusmon growled.  
The mouth of the cannon opened and a purple ball of energy formed. "Corona Blaster!"  
Rosemon put her arms up in anticipation of the attack.  
Blaze groaned when Cerberusmon threw himself into the blast, protecting his master.  
The Ultimate was sent sprawling, stopping just short of Rosemon's feet.  
"Good boy!" Rosemon cooed, patting the injured Cerberusmon's side.  
The Viral/Vaccine whined in pain.  
"You'll be fine in just a few moments, won't you, dear?"  
Cerberusmon gave a low noise and got to his feet, the wounds inflicted from the attack having healed. "Hellfire!"  
Blaze leapt into the air, easily avoiding the searing flame attack. He pulled his smaller gun from the holster on his boot and fired at Cerberusmon. "Double Impact!"  
Unphased by the bullets, the enraged Ultimate took off at a blinding speed towards the Viral.  
Before he had time to react, Blaze was knocked down by a flying leap. He slammed into the wall, the breath torn from his throat by the force.  
Cerberusmon picked the Viral's large cannon in his mouth and started tugging violently in an attempt to remove it, nearly pulling Blaze's shoulder from its socket.  
Blaze landed a heavy punch to the Ultimate's exposed jaw.  
He whined and tightened his grip, pulling harder.  
Blaze continued to barrage the Ultimate's jaw. "Let go, you asshole!"  
"You leave him alone, you bully!" Rosemon yelled.  
Hearing Nova's sudden scream made Blaze's blood boil with rage. He grabbed the Ultimate's jaw, digging his claws into the flesh ferociously. "Let go!"  
Cerberusmon finally released his grip on the weapon, howling with pain.  
Using his legs as spring-boards, Blaze pressed his feet against the Ultimate's chest and pushed, sending the Digimon flying into a nearby pool table.  
The Mega carefully got to his feet, keeping an eye on the fallen Ultimate. Satisfied that the Digimon was not getting up, he turned towards Rosemon. "How about we try again, eh?"  
Rosemon's pretty face was creased with anger. She flicked her wrists, sending her vines at Blaze.  
"Darkness Claw!" Blaze struck out at the vines with his free hand.  
Rosemon gasped as she watched the sheared pieces of her vines fall to the ground. "N-no!"  
"Not so tough without 'em, are you?" He sneered.  
"Why you!" She put her hands around the jewel about her neck.  
IceDevimon scooted farther away from the Data-type, cackling. "Oooh, this is gonna be good!"  
The rose upon Rosemon's head opened and her body was engulfed in a pink light, a large bloomed rose forming between her hands.  
Knowing what the only way to protect himself was, Blaze rushed towards the fallen Cerberusmon.  
"Forbidden Temptation!"  
Blaze leapt behind the Ultimate, using him as a shield against the blast of light and rose petals.  
Due to the armor of the Ultimate, he was not completely destroyed by the devastating attack.  
Blaze peeked over Cerberusmon's side. "Phew."  
Rosemon stomped her feet in anger. "That was my strongest attack and you hid from it!"  
IceDevimon laughed. "It was a very clever idea, I'll give him that."  
Blaze stood up. "My turn!" He raised his cannon.  
Rosemon turned to IceDevimon. "Help me!" she growled at the other Viral.  
IceDevimon shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Just keep him from killing me!"  
"Humph. Fine," He looked up at the ceiling above Blaze. "Tundra Freeze!"  
Expecting himself to be frozen, Blaze ducked back down.  
The beams of ice struck the ceiling above where Blaze and Cerberusmon were located, slowly freezing the tiles.  
"Now, Rosemon!"  
She threw the remainder of one of her vines out at the frozen tiles. "Rose Rapier!"  
The room resounded with the heavy crunching noise as the force from the vine cracked the ceiling.  
Blaze barely had time to cry out as the pieces came toppling down.  
Rosemon and IceDevimon's laughter filled the air.


	8. Chapter 8

A small purple-furred creature clawed its way out of the rubble, wheezing. "Damn it." He collapsed, the throbbing in his body too much to bear.  
Yuri knelt down in front of the creature, looking him over quizzically. "Blaze?"  
He raised his head slowly, looking up at his friend. "Yuri?"  
"What the hell?"  
"Just the Rookie level." he muttered.  
"So you're okay?"  
"As much as I can be. Where are those bastards?"  
"They're gone. They said since you were dead, they didn't need to stay."  
Blaze's emerald eyes widened. "What about Nova?" he asked in a whisper.  
Yuri shut his eyes and pointed towards the entrance.  
Blaze shakily got to his feet, looking in the direction. His heart nearly stopped in his chest.  
Nova was lying face-down on the ground.  
Despite the pain in his body, Blaze forced himself to move. He made his way around the fallen debris to Nova's side.  
"No, Nova!" He pushed her shoulder until she was on her side.  
Her clothes were singed and her body full of small gouges that oozed blood, some were nearly black. The bite marks IceDevimon had inflicted on her earlier were even deeper than Blaze had anticipated.  
Yuri knelt down beside him, placing two fingers against the side of her neck. "There's a pulse. It's very weak, but still there. Where the hell are the police?"  
Blaze was too shocked to even notice Yuri. "Nova..." He caressed her cheek with his gloved paw. "I'm so sorry..."  
"Finally!" Yuri exclaimed when two police officers appeared. "Get an ambulance!"  
"There's one on the way right now, sir."  
"They better move faster, someone's dying!"  
One officer spoke into the radio located on their shoulder while the other stepped inside.  
The female officer squeaked in surprise when her eyes came to rest on Blaze.  
He bared his fangs at her. "Whatcha starin' at?!"  
The frightened officer turned around towards her partner.  
"Blaze, you gotta calm down, buddy." Yuri said quietly.  
"I let her get hurt, this is my fault!" Blaze said, clutching his small paws into fists, shutting his eyes against the tears threatening to spill.  
"You did your best, Blaze."  
"It wasn't good enough! I was too weak." He pressed his face into Nova's arm.  
Both looked up when they heard the shifting of rock.  
"Shit, that thing is still alive!" Yuri whispered, horrified at the sight of Cerberusmon standing.  
Blaze hugged Nova protectively. "I can't do anything against him in this form."  
The Ultimate shook himself free of any debris and turned around. A more placid look shone in his yellow eyes. He padded up to the three and sat down next to Yuri.  
Yuri could barely keep himself from screaming as he stared at the dog-Digimon, his entire body shaking.  
"What do you want?!" Blaze demanded.  
"I mean no harm."  
"Oh, just like earlier?" Blaze snapped.  
"I was not myself. Rosemon had me imprisoned by her Thorn Whip. I think the bash to the head freed me from it. Besides, you shouldn't be so angry. It was my body that protected you from being utterly crushed and you used me as a shield from Rosemon's attack."  
Blaze sighed. "Sorry. I figured that if anyone was to die, might as well be you."  
"I appreciate your honesty. If I were in your position, I would have done the same. How is your friend?"  
"Not good..."  
Cerberusmon nodded. "I am sorry they harmed her. She was an innocent."  
"If she had just left like I told her to...!"  
"She was too worried about you to leave, Blaze," Yuri piped up. "I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't."  
"Damn...why are you so stubborn, Nova?"  
"Well, I must depart. With my freedom, I may return to my home," Cerberusmon got to his feet. "I hope that your friend receives the medical attention she requires."  
"Thanks..." Blaze muttered, his attention on Nova.  
Not long after Cerberusmon's departure, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics hurried in with a stretcher.  
Blaze growled at them.  
Although he was small, his strange physique startled the pair of paramedics into stopping in their tracks.  
"Don't worry about him, just get the girl!" Yuri said urgently.  
The older man had to hold on to Blaze as the paramedics put Nova on to the stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance as he was struggling and cursing.  
"Come on, big guy, we'll follow in my car."  
Blaze went limp in Yuri's arms, overcome with exhaustion. "Fine..."

At the hospital, Yuri and Blaze had to wait in the Waiting Room for nearly two hours before they were permitted to see Nova.  
She was hooked up to different types of machinery, an IV in one arm and an oxygen mask over her face and her body was wrapped in bandages.  
Blaze sat on the bed next to Nova while Yuri sat in a chair near the bed.  
"I'm such a terrible friend. How will she ever forgive me for letting them nearly kill her?"  
"Knowing you're all right will be more than enough for her, Blaze."  
"I just hate myself."  
"I'll let her chide you on that one, big guy."  
A thought suddenly came to the Viral and he looked at Yuri. "How did you escape the ice?"  
"Took awhile, but I managed to break it with a cue stick."  
Blaze gave his friend a look of disbelief. "Seriously?"  
"Yup. I was doing that during the fight. You need to rest, you took a beating."  
"I'm fine." Blaze said with a yawn.  
"Come on. She isn't going anywhere. I'll keep an eye on you guys."  
"Okay, okay." he grumbled, settling himself down against her side.  
He was not asleep for long before being roused from a fitful slumber by a scream.  
He rolled over to see a blonde-haired nurse standing terror-stricken beside the bed, clasping a clipboard to her chest.  
Unamused, he rolled back over. "Jeez."  
"No reason to be frightened, Miss." Yuri said in a comforting tone.  
"B-but it moved! I thought it was a toy. But it's real!"  
"Yes, he's alive, and doesn't wish to be disturbed," Yuri put an arm about her shoulders, pulling her away from the bed. "Why don't we go outside for a moment?"  
She nodded mechanically, still too frightened to resist.  
Once they were gone, Blaze resettled himself and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaze was sleeping when he felt something touch his side. He jerked awake, startled.  
"Oh, did I scare you?"  
The voice made his heart skip a beat. He looked up to see Nova looking down at him, her face mask pulled down past her chin. "N-Nova!"  
She smiled. "Hello. Who might you be?"  
"It's me, Blaze! Oh Nova, I was so worried!"  
Confusion creased her face. "Blaze? But you're so tiny."  
"It's my Rookie-"  
"Oh yes! I remember now."  
He laughed, unable to stop himself. He was too relieved to see her awake.  
She giggled, then coughed.  
"You need to keep that thing on your face."  
She nodded and replaced the face mask, taking a deep breath.  
He took her hand between both paws, pressing his forehead against her knuckles. "I'm so sorry, Nova."  
She took the mask off again. "Please don't be sorry."  
"It's all my fault! You could have been killed! I didn't protect you, I was too weak."  
"Are you...crying?"  
Tears had leaked from the corners of his eyes to slide down his furry cheeks. He rubbed at one with his gloved palm. "N-no!"  
She placed her hand on his cheek. "It doesn't make you weak."  
Unable to restrain himself, Blaze broke down into a fit of sobs.  
Nova took him upon her chest, stroking his head in a comforting manner.  
"You could have died!" he sobbed. "You could have..." he hiccuped.  
"Shhh. There there. I'm all right."  
"No you're not! You're covered in bandages and hooked up to these machines."  
She pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm alive and so are you. That's all that matters."  
He closed his eyes, knowing she was right. He wiped at his face. "Sorry to have just broken down like that."  
"I know you probably needed it, you try so hard to be strong. But you can only be for so long before it finally whittles you away."  
"It was so terrible to see you like you were...I was so certain you were going to die."  
"How did you survive? They dropped the ceiling on you, didn't they?"  
"Cerberusmon's body was what saved my ass. If he hadn't been there, I'd been a squashed Digimon."  
"But you're okay otherwise, right?" She ran her hands over his furry body, looking him over.  
He squirmed and giggled. "Don't do that!"  
She grinned and lightly poked at his sides.  
Blaze wiggled more. "No, stop!"  
Nova laughed until she coughed harshly.  
Blaze stopped wiggling and took the mask, placing it back over her mouth.  
Her chest lifted as she breathed deeply in and sunk as she exhaled.  
He stuck his tongue at her. "Need to keep that on."  
She wrinkled her nose at him.  
He wagged a finger at her. "You better keep it on."  
She stroked his cheek and head in response.  
He purred and snuggled up on her.  
"You're finally awake!"  
The pair looked up to see Yuri coming in the door. Nova gave him a small wave.  
"She ain't allowed to take that thing off until told otherwise." Blaze said, pointing to the oxygen mask. He giggled as Nova tickled his sides.  
Yuri chuckled. "I think she says otherwise."  
Nova pulled the mask from her mouth. "It's nice to see you're well, Yuri. I was afraid they would go after you next."  
"I managed to hide before Blaze was turned into a pancake."  
"Good."  
Yuri sat down in the chair. "How you feelin' darlin'?"  
"I feel rather numb all over. My chest hurts some. But good otherwise."  
"The numb feeling is all the morphine they're giving you. You had a lot of injuries and a they're pretty sure there's a few broken ribs. Luckily they weren't bad enough to puncture a lung or anything."  
"Put that back on!" Blaze chided, pushing the mask back to its place.  
"She isn't a child, Blaze. She'll survive with it off for a little while."  
"But she keeps coughing if she keeps it off for too long."  
"She will for a bit longer."  
Nova pulled the mask down again. "How long do I have to stay here, Yuri?"  
"Well, I was talking to the doctor, he think it will be at least a week, to ensure all the blood tests and scans come back showing you're well enough."  
"A week? But that's so long..."  
"Guh...I hate being in hospitals." Blaze shivered.  
Yuri gave him a sympathetic look. "I know, Blaze. With what happened to Joshua."  
Nova looked at Yuri quizzically. "Joshua?"  
"His Tamer."  
"Oh..." She smoothed the fur on Blaze's head. "I don't like hospitals either."  
"I'll endure it for you."  
"Thank you, Blaze." She kissed his cheek.  
He blushed lightly. "You should rest."  
"I will. You're so adorable, you know?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"So this is why you were bullied?"  
He sighed. "Yes."  
"Well I'll never bully you, might tease you a little 'cause you're just too cute!"  
He made a face, his white cheeks pink with embarrassment.  
Nova sighed, smiling. She caressed his cheek with her hand. "I'm glad to see you happy."  
"I'm happy long as you're here."  
She yawned.  
"Sleep now. I'll be right here." He snuggled against her.  
She gave him a gentle squeeze. "Okay, you sleep, too."  
"I will."  
With the mask back over her face, Nova closed her eyes to sleep.  
Blaze stayed awake for awhile longer, talking to Yuri about Nova's condition.


	10. Chapter 10

Several days had passed and there was still no word on how long the results would take to come in. The doctor assigned to Nova had come in several times through out the days to check on her condition but had no other information to give than what his diagnosis was at that very moment, which he was somewhat unsure of the damage to her chest.  
Nova was becoming more restless, even having nightmares triggered by her pain medication and fear of being in the hospital.  
Blaze was equally restless, memories of being in a hospital room with his dying Tamer plagued his mind and kept him in a sullen mood.  
Yuri was the only one who was not affected by the atmosphere of the hospital, having no traumatizing events to bother him. He did his best to keep the pair calm and in high spirits.  
"It's not all that bad, you two."  
Both Blaze and Nova shot Yuri a glare.  
He put his hands up defensively. "Ookay! But in all seriousness. Nothing bad is happening, no one's dying."  
"Yuri is right on that, Blaze." Nova said quietly.  
"I know, I know." He sighed.  
Yuri got to his feet. "I'm gonna go get some grub, be back in a few."  
"Bring me somethin'!" Blaze called after his friend as he went out the door.  
Nova started toying with his tall ears, giggling.  
He wrinkled his nose, clearly not amused.  
"You're so cute!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
He folded his arms across his small chest indignantly, sticking his tongue out at her.  
She leaned closer and kissed his small black nose.  
He blushed fiercely and covered his nose. "Damn it, Nova!"  
She tilted her head in a cute manner, smiling innocently. "What?"  
"You're mean."  
She stuck her bottom lip out. "Am not."  
He wagged a finger at her. "That don't work on me, darlin'."  
She blinked in confusion. "I think you've been listening to Yuri, too much." She laughed.  
Now it was Blaze's turn to look confused. "What? What did I say? I didn't say anything pervy!"  
She laughed again. "No, you called me 'darlin'' just like he does."  
"Oh. I didn't even notice, just kinda slipped out."  
Nova blushed lightly. "It sounded nice, coming from you."  
"Uh," He scratched at his ear distractedly. "Well."  
Nova pulled him to her, giving him a gentle hug. "Thank you for being here with me, Blaze. I know you really don't want to, and could have left already."  
"I ain't gonna leave you here by yourself, Nova. I swear I won't be like that again..."  
"Please don't beat yourself up over what happened with your Tamer. I don't know the story behind it, but I don't think he would want you to do that."  
"I left him when he needed me the most. He was dying in the hospital and I just...left him. When I finally got the nerve to come back, it was too late, he had already died."  
"That's terrible..."  
Blaze looked up at Nova to see tears sliding down her cheeks. He looked away shamefully. "I'm a terrible friend. That's why I worry about being yours, that I'll do something equally as terrible to you."  
"Is that part of the reason why you don't love me?"  
Blaze jerked his head up to stare into Nova's eyes. "Wh-what?! I..."  
"Is it something else, then? You just...you treat me so well and you've been so kind to me. I don't know...is it just me?"  
"It isn't anything to do with you!" Blaze said reassuringly. "It's just me, I just feel I'll start treating you badly like I did with Rena if I...say anything."  
Her eyes lit up. "But does that mean...you do love me?"  
"I...do." He barely had time to make a noise of protest before Nova planted a kiss on his mouth, holding his face in her hands.  
Completely taken aback, he struggled to pull away from her.  
She kept him firmly in place, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs in an attempt to calm him.  
Realizing she was not going to let him go, he let his arms fall to his sides and slowly closed his eyes.  
Nova pulled back a few moments later, taking a deep breath.  
Blaze opened his eyes.  
"I know how you pull away from any physical attention, so I held on to you. I'm sorry if you were hurt or anything."  
"No, no. Thank you."  
"'Thank you'? For what?"  
"Making me get past my fear and actually enjoy it."  
Nova smiled. "You're welcome."  
They looked up, started when they heard a whistle. Yuri was standing in the doorway, a large grin on his face.  
"My my. I leave for five minutes and you two are making-out."  
"We were not!" Blaze snapped.  
"Sure sure. Here ya go." He handed Blaze a sandwich.  
"Thanks."  
"Where's my food?" Nova asked teasingly.  
"You're not allowed anything but what they give you."  
Nova sighed huffily. "I know. Just tired of eating Jello."  
Blaze patted her hand. "Don't worry. I'll take you out to eat when we get out of here."  
"Really? Like, fast-food?"  
"Nah. Like a restaurant."  
Nova giggled giddily. "That sounds great!"  
Yuri snickered. "Seriously?"  
Blaze shot him a glare. "Yes."  
"You know how you're gonna get in? People don't exactly let in Digimon."  
Blaze snorted. "They'll let me in, sure enough."  
"Yeah, and get you arrested."  
"Bah, I don't care."  
"Yuri?" Nova asked in her sweetest voice.  
Yuri cocked an eyebrow, already knowing what the voice meant. "What do you want?"  
"Could you get me something from the cafeteria? Pretty please?"  
"Depends what you want."  
"Some soup would be nice."  
"Hm. I guess I could get some for you. Anything in particular?"  
"Just nothing spicy or with noodles."  
"Gotcha. Be back in a few, behave yourself you two."  
Blaze looked up at Nova once Yuri had left. "You really shouldn't be eating anything the nurses don't bring."  
"I knoooow. But I had a craving for soup."  
"Well don't look at me when the nurse gets mad."  
"I won't. Hey Blaze?"  
"What?"  
"I know you're cute and all like you are...but are you going to change to that other form anytime soon?"  
"I guess I could. Just been trying to get my strength back and prevent anymore freak-outs from those nurses."  
"Oh, okay."  
Blaze hopped off the bed and stretched his arms above his head. He closed his eyes and focused his energy.  
Nova gasped as he was engulfed in a white light.  
It morphed and grew over the next several seconds. When it dissipated, Blaze was in his Mega form.  
He turned around, a half-smile on his face. "Better?"  
"That's so cool!" Nova whispered.  
Blaze chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I guess it is."  
"So how did you have wings before?"  
"That was a special ability of mine, it uses a lot of energy to maintain that form."  
"It was beautiful."  
Blaze rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh..? I don't think I'd describe it like that."  
She slipped her arms about his arm, hugging it to her chest. "Well I just did."  
He ruffled her hair affectionately. "You're strange."  
"But you still love me."  
"Yes, I do."  
She sighed happily, squeezing his arm. "It's nice to hear you say that."  
"I did want to tell you when you admitted you loved me but...like I said before, I was afraid of what would happen."  
"Well we'll just take it as it comes, then."  
"Yeah..."  
"These bandages itch."  
"Just means your wounds are trying to heal."  
"But I don't like them."  
"Gotta keep 'em on."  
"Bleh..."  
Blaze stroked her hair. "You'll start bleeding again if they're kept off and your wounds aren't healed. They were deeper than we thought."  
Nova shuddered. "I know..."  
"Why didn't you leave when I told you to, Nova? Why did you stay?"  
"I just...I was so worried. I couldn't leave."  
"You're too persistent for your own good, sometimes."  
"I helped a little, though. I distracted that giant dog from crushing you to death."  
"That you did."  
"I'm sorry for having been trouble, though. Letting that thing catch me."  
"There wasn't anything you could have really done about that, Nova. You were just lucky he didn't freeze you, too."  
"I'd rather he had..." she whispered, touching the wounds on her neck.  
Blaze sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."  
"I know, Blaze."  
Yuri opened the door, a brunette-haired nurse trailing behind him. "Sorry Nova, no go on the soup. Got caught."  
"The smooth-talking Yuri got caught by a lady nurse and was unable to talk himself out of it? She must be a toughie." Blaze said teasingly.  
"Oh, shut up."  
Blaze could tell that the nurse was trying her best to keep calm when she saw him. "Somethin' the matter?" he asked with a cheeky grin.  
She took a breath before speaking, "I've come to check on Ms. Nakima."  
Nova blinked in confusion. "Nakima?"  
"Your last name, sweetheart." Yuri explained.  
"Oh, yes. I forgot I had one."  
Blaze gave her a sympathetic look.  
Yuri sat down in the chair near the bed. "Do you remember your first name?"  
"Uhm...I think it was...something with an 'S'."  
Yuri nodded. "Sandra."  
"Oh! Really?"  
"How can you not remember what your name is?"  
"I haven't heard anyone call me by that name in a long time. Nova was the name all the other women used with me. We all were given a nickname."  
The nurse went over to the IV pole and checked the bag, which was flattened. "Okay, you're going to need a new bag," She scribbled on her clipboard. "How are you feeling?"  
"A bit sore. And hungry. And these bandages itch. When are they coming off?"  
"I'll have another nurse come and have them changed. I'll also get you some food," She handed Nova a card and a pencil. "Here's what you can pick from with the diet you've been given. Give it to the nurse when she comes in and I'll get your food ready when she turns it in."  
"Okay, thank you."  
The nurse hurriedly left the room.  
"Hah, I think you had her spooked, Blaze." Yuri said with a chuckle when the door closed.  
Blaze shrugged. "Ah, can't help it." He leaned over to look at the paper in Nova's hand.  
"At least they've given me a couple more things to eat this time. Must mean I'm getting better."  
"I would hope so."  
She chewed on the end of the pencil for a moment before circling two items. "I guess that'll do." She set the card and pencil down on the small plastic table on the other side of the bed.  
"Hey, you haven't even touched your food, Blaze." Yuri commented, seeing the sandwich sitting on the bed.  
"I forgot. I'll eat it when Nova gets her food."  
"Well, I ain't waiting." Yuri tore the plastic wrap off his sandwich and took a bite.  
"You sure are an asshole."  
Yuri laughed then coughed, having nearly choked on his food. "Damn it, Blaze! You nearly killed me!"  
Blaze shook his head. "Karma."  
Nova giggled. "You okay, Yuri?"  
"Least isomeone/i cares. Yes, Nova. I'm okay."  
"Good. I don't mind if you eat before I do. I don't know how long it will be."  
Yuri nodded approvingly and took another bite of his sandwich.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day the doctor assigned to Nova came to give them the part of the news they had been waiting for: the results of the tests had come in.  
"You have some deficiencies in vitamins D and C, but that's rather normal and not related to your injuries. What I was surprised to see was such a low level of estrogen in your blood tests. I had another sample sent to the lab for further testing. I did get those results back as well," He flipped through the folder he was carrying. "It seems you have an underdeveloped reproductive system, your ovaries are smaller than they should be. Tell me Ms. Nakima. Have you had any menstruation at all?"  
Nova shrugged. "I'm not even sure what that is."  
"It is when a woman flushes out the lining of her ut-"  
"Gross!" Yuri exclaimed, clapping his hands over his ears.  
Blaze scratched his cheek. "Eh?"  
"She bleeds from her lower extremities," the doctor stated flatly. "It is a cycle that happens once a month."  
Nova tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't remember bleeding from there except once or twice."  
The doctor nodded. "Then that is why. It means that you are most likely infertile."  
"Oh, well that's okay. Explains why I never got pregnant like Mom warned. Is there anything else?"  
"The x-rays have confirmed what my initial observations have: you have two fractured rib bones and one has tissue damage. They will heal in time. As I have instructed before, continue taking deep breaths when you feel able to. Otherwise you could end up with pneumonia. I will make sure the nurses continue to give you fluids and prescribe pain medication for when you leave."  
"When will that be?"  
"Just a couple more days. I want to ensure that your are healed enough to not rip open when you move about. The nurses have told me your burns look much better, as well."  
"Am I healed enough for a shower?"  
"I...suppose. That's not up for me to decide as I have not been caring for you. But the wounds do need to be thoroughly cleaned. I'll have one of the nurses come in with a towel and help you."  
Having given his diagnosis, the doctor took his leave.  
"Hey Blaze," Nova said in a soft tone. "Will you help me with my shower?"  
"Eh?!" His pale face flushed darkly. "I-I don't think I even can..!"  
Nova smiled. "Oh, please? You're nice and strong. I don't think one of those nurses could hold me up."  
"I-I..." He was completely flustered at the proposition.  
Yuri laughed. "If you don't, I will."  
"Shut it, Yuri!" Blaze snapped.  
Nova giggled. "I'll take him up on it if you don't."  
"That really ain't fair."  
"Maybe not. But I would like you to."  
Blaze rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. If only to keep Yuri's paws off you."  
Nova smiled and hugged his arm. "Thanks."  
The brunette-haired nurse arrived several minutes later with two towels, a washcloth, and a tray of items: a roll of bandages, a tube of antiseptic, and a pair of scissors. "All right Ms. Nakima. Are you ready for your shower?"  
Nova nodded. "Yes. But I have a request."  
The nurse set the tray down on the table and set about removing the IV's from Nova's arm. "And what is that?"  
"I want Blaze help me instead."  
"Blaze?" She looked up at the Viral. "Ah...Ms. Nakima, I really shouldn't allow that."  
"Oh please? I feel more comfortable around him."  
"But I am a trained..." her voice trailed off when Blaze's eyes met hers. "Er...I suppose I could for just a little bit. I have to be in there afterward to apply the antiseptic and re-bandage your wounds. And put the IV's back in your arm once that's finished. Please try not to do anything major or they'll re-open."  
"I won't."  
The nurse set the towels with the washcloth on top in Blaze's arms and made her way towards the door. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on you. If she's out sooner, just hit that button over there to call me."  
Blaze nodded. "Got it." He got to his feet, tucking the towels under his arm.  
"Be gentle with her," Yuri said, grinning. He stood up as well. "I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be back in a bit, give you two some privacy."  
"Yuri, I oughta punch you for even suggesting that." Blaze said, raising his clenched hand threateningly.  
The older man took several steps back. "Whoa now, big guy. It was just a joke."  
"Leave poor Yuri alone, Blaze. Help me up, please."  
Yuri waved and exited the room.  
Blaze slipped an arm about her waist, supporting her with it as she climbed out of the bed.  
She gasped as her knees buckled beneath her, unable to support the sudden weight. The only thing that prevented her from falling was Blaze's arm.  
He pulled her up again. "I gotcha."  
"Thanks."  
The pair slowly made their way into the bathroom located near the door that lead out into the hallway.  
Blaze carefully removed Nova's green hospital gown. He grimaced at the sight of her bandaged limbs, chest, and stomach that were stained a light red in different places where a wound opened. As carefully as he was able, he cut through the bandages, placing each wad into the trash-can. With each part revealed, a sickening feeling in his gut grew.  
Though they were several days old, the wounds that Rosemon's thorns had inflicted upon her skin were not healing properly. Each had small burn marks around the edges to indicate that the Data-type had tried to electrocute the young woman.  
"They do look better than yesterday." Nova commented, smiling.  
"Better? They look horrible!"  
"Well they're not bleeding and oozing, at least."  
"Shit, Nova. I didn't realize..." He shut his eyes, tears oozing from behind his eyelids.  
"Don't cry, Blaze. It doesn't hurt that much, at least."  
"Only because they have you doped up on pain medicine."  
"That's okay. Come on. Your turn."  
"M-m...wait, I didn't agree to that part."  
She smiled slyly. "But what's the use, then? You'll just get your clothes all nasty."  
"I can just take off my jacket. The leather won't come to any harm."  
"You're not any fun. I wanted to see that body of yours."  
He blushed deeply. "Yeah, I figured."  
"Pretty please?"  
"Nova, please. You'll be injured more if you even try to do anything."  
"I didn't say I wanted to do anything with you, I just wanted to see you naked."  
"Which will lead to the begging for sex. You're too injured. I want to keep the level of temptation as low as possible."  
"Oookay. Off with the jacket, at least."  
He turned around. "Fine, fine."  
Nova played with his tail while he removed his arm-guards. "Still not fair you won't let me watch you undress."  
"I don't want you to try to molest me."  
"But I won't."  
"I don't trust you won't."  
She giggled and pressed the smooth metal against her cheek. "Okay, okay. I wouldn't trust me either."  
He set his arm-guards and gloves on the counter of the sink and proceeded to remove his jacket.  
Nova released his tail and doubled over with a groan.  
Blaze whirled around, panicked by the noise. "Nova?!"  
She took a deep breath. "I'm okay...just my ribs."  
"Maybe you should wait to shower-"  
She shook her head, pushing herself up. "I'm fine."  
"Nova..."  
She gave him a forced reassuring smile. "Help me up, please."  
He put his hands under her arms and lifted her gently to her feet. Keeping one arm looped underneath her shoulders, he picked up the washcloth.  
They walked the foot or so it took to reach the shower.  
Nova turned the water on and adjusted it to a comfortable temperature before gingerly stepping in. She whimpered as the water from the stream landed on her wounded skin.  
Blaze watched her face crease with pain, his heart feeling as if it had sunk into his stomach. "Nova please."  
She closed her eyes. "I'm fine."  
"But you keep..."  
"A little pain is not a reason to fret, sweetheart."  
"I just hate to see you in pain."  
"Then I'm glad you didn't see..." her voice trailed off and she sighed. "Are you not coming in, too?"  
"No, I'm just keeping you up."  
"There's this little bar here that I can hold on to." she said, placing a hand on the metal bar behind her.  
"You can hold on to that if you want to, but I'm not taking a hand off you, just in case," He wet the washrag under the water before holding it out to her. "Here."  
She took it from him and rolled it around in her hands to form a ball.  
Having gotten over his initial guilt and sorrow at the state Nova's body was in, he realized how attractive she still was. He quickly averted his eyes, trying to keep himself from staring at her as she wiped down her arms.  
The Viral tensed up when he felt Nova's hand on his stomach.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing."  
"I think I'm not the one who's being tempted." she said in a teasing tone.  
Blaze remained silent, feeling that he would say something stupid. He bit his lip with a sharp fang when she started rubbing her hand along his abdomen.  
Her voice dripped honey as she spoke, "It would be more fun if you joined me."  
"No!" Blaze said, shaking his head. He grabbed her hand as she slid it down the right side of his hip. "Nova, you have to stop."  
"I can't help it. I told you before that I can't go very long without it...and it doesn't help that I keep thinking of our night together."  
Blaze blushed. He had not thought about that night since the morning after, having felt too much anxiety from being in the hospital. "L-look...if you really want, we can do whatever you want once you're well enough to go home. Right now you're too damaged."  
She sighed. "Okay..." She leaned up on to her tip-toes, putting her arms about his neck. "Can I have a kiss, at least?"  
"I...I suppose."  
No sooner had he finished his sentence then she had pushed his head down to place her lips against his.  
Fighting the instinctive urge to pull away, he cupped her cheek in one hand, the other still holding on to her waist.  
"I love you." she murmured in to the kiss.  
As Blaze opened his mouth to respond, he was stopped by her tongue pressing in against his own. Startled, he bit down lightly on it.  
Nova moaned softly in response, pressing her lips harder against his.  
A part of the Viral wanted to push her away, to stop her from her endeavor, the other wanted to return the kiss with even more passion and give in to her. His hand strayed down past her throat to the top of her chest.  
He gently pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. The water from the shower-head beat down on the side of his helmet and arm.  
Nova pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. She laughed breathlessly. "Did I turn you on?"  
"Damn it, Nova."  
She smiled in an innocent manner. "That wasn't my intention."  
"Yes it was."  
"You didn't stop me." she pointed out.  
"I...did think about it..."  
"But you didn't do it."  
"No..."  
Her hand slid down to the zipper of his bodysuit. "Are you going to stop me doing this?" she asked, starting to pull down the zipper.  
Blaze grit his teeth at the sound of the zipper coming apart. He grabbed hold of her wrist, halting the movement.  
She looked up at him, disappointment evident in her eyes.  
With a sigh, he pulled her arm down, bringing the zipper down with it. He stopped at the belts about his waist.  
She pushed the sides of his bodysuit away from his chest, leaning forward to place several kisses along his sternum. "Have you changed your mind?"  
"I shouldn't. Your wounds are going to open and you'll bleed out."  
"They'll heal up again. I just need this so badly. It's all I've thought about all day."  
He tilted his head to one side. "You thought about sex in the shower?"  
She smiled sheepishly. "Well not exactly in the shower. But this was the best opportunity."  
"You really want to do this?"  
"So badly."  
"I don't even know how to...in this position."  
"You just have to lift me up against the wall. Trust me, it's a position I'm more used to than I should be."  
Blaze made a face of disgust. "Guh. Don't even want to think about that."  
She smiled. "Well you don't have to worry about that. You're all I want, no one else."  
The statement sent a chill of delight down Blaze's spine. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from picking her up and giving her what she desired.  
Nova tugged on the two black belts about his waist, trying to unfasten them.  
"I still don't think..."  
There was a soft click as one of the belt buckles came undone. Blaze tensed up. "Nova, I-"  
Before he could finish, the other had been undone as well.  
Nova slid the belts down off his hips. "It'll be fun."  
"Do you want to keep the water on?"  
"You can move it if you want."  
Blaze moved the shower-head down so it was no longer streaming on his arm. He turned his attention back to Nova, who seemed to be staring intently at his stomach. "What are you...?"  
She suddenly leaned forward and ran her tongue along  
one of the indentations of his abdomen.  
He shuddered at the sensation. Forcing himself to relax, he tilted his head back as she smothered his chest and stomach in light kisses.  
"I just love your body." Nova sighed.  
"And that isn't all you love, right?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.  
"Of course not. This is just a bonus. Why would you think that?"  
"I'm just...just have to get over the idea that it's not just sex you want."  
"I may have been a prostitute, Blaze, and as such have a terrible craving for sex that I'd rather not have...but I've never been so turned on by anyone in my whole life."  
"Guess all that working out came in handy." Blaze said with a weak smile.  
"I haven't seen you work out."  
He ran his claws through her hair. "Nope. I just come like this."  
She giggled. "You're silly."  
"I may be."  
"We don't have much time until that nurse comes back. Pretty please, Blaze?"  
He heaved a sigh. "I...guess so." he said reluctantly.  
She took his wrist and placed his hand on the back side of her leg. "You just have to lift me up and hold me against the wall. But be careful, it's pretty slippery."  
"Yeah 'cause you're all wet."  
She giggled. "Only because of you."  
Blaze blushed. "That wasn't what I meant."  
"Come on." she urged.  
With little effort, he lifted her up so that she could put her legs around his waist. He gently pressed her against the wall, trying his best to not touch her chest or stomach.  
"Don't worry about being gentle. I can handle it. It's my ribs that hurt, not my pelvis."  
"But your wounds-"  
"Don't hurt," she interrupted. I'm doped up on medicine, remember? Oh, just fuck me."  
Blaze leaned down and took her throat between his teeth, emitting a low almost animalistic growl.  
She moaned softly, pressing herself against his body.  
The Viral found it rather difficult to keep Nova in a good position, the mixture of her wet skin against the equally wettened shower wall caused her slide. He managed to make it more bearable by keeping her pinned with his upper body.  
A metallic smell invaded his nostrils and he looked down to see blood seeping from Nova's wounds onto his skin. "Shit!"  
"No, don't stop, please!" Nova begged.  
"This is getting out of hand."  
"Just don't stop." she whispered pleadingly.  
Blaze pulled away from Nova, lowering her until her feet touched the shower floor. "I have to. I just can't let you bleed all over me like this. I don't care if it doesn't hurt, you're losing precious blood."  
Nova let out a stifled sob, clinging to the sides of his jacket.  
"Come on, sweetheart. Don't cry..." He cupped the side of her face in one hand.  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered between hiccups. She coughed harshly.  
"See, now you've gone and hurt your ribs again. Let's just get you cleaned up, okay?"  
She nodded slightly.  
He reached up and repositioned the shower-head so that it was back in its original position.  
While Nova sat under the water, Blaze re-dressed himself. He felt guilty at having left her unsatisfied, but worse still that he had re-opened her wounds.  
He watched the water-diluted blood flow down her body to swirl around on the shower floor until it made its way down the drain.  
"Are you okay?"  
She remained silent, staring at the bloody shower floor.  
Blaze sighed.  
Both jumped when they heard a knock at the door.  
"Ms. Nakima? Are you done yet?"  
"Just a minute," Blaze replied. He looked at Nova. "You want me to let her in?"  
Nova nodded.  
"Okay," He pulled open the door to reveal the brunette nurse with the tray in her hands. "She's ready."  
The nurse nodded.  
Blaze moved out of the way to allow the nurse inside. He closed the door as he exited the bathroom.  
He sat in the chair with his chin resting on his interlaced fingers, trying to shake the guilt that had built up in his gut.  
A short while later, the nurse came out from the bathroom with Nova, freshly bandaged and dressed in her green hospital gown, and led her to the hospital bed.  
Once all of the IV's were placed back in different places in her arm, the nurse took her leave.  
Neither spoke for what Blaze thought was an eternity. The silence hung thick in the air, making him feel rather unsettled.  
"Nova?"  
She sighed and turned her head away from him.  
"I'm really sorry, Nova."  
"It's fine..." she said in a hollow tone.  
He got to his feet. "I'll be back in a little bit..."  
There was no reply from the young woman. He sighed and left the room.  
It took nearly twenty minutes to find Yuri in the large hospital. He ended up being in the gift shop, hitting on the young-looking female cashier.  
"Yuri!" Blaze barked as he came up behind the unsuspecting man.  
Yuri's hands flew up in the air. "Not doing anything!"  
The cashier screamed rather shrilly and ducked behind the counter.  
"Keep your hands to yourself, you creep."  
"You frightened the poor girl."  
Blaze grunted. "Eh. She ain't seen nothin' scary yet."  
A rather worried look creased Yuri's face. "Er...?"  
Blaze suddenly grabbed the man by his shirt collar and drug him from the shop.  
The distraught man flailed his arms about. "Nooo, what are you doing?!"  
"Shut it."  
"Where we going?"  
"The cafeteria. I'm starving."  
"Then why am I coming?"  
"To keep you outta trouble."  
Yuri sighed. "Damn."  
When they reached the cafeteria, Blaze lifted Yuri so he was on his feet before releasing his hold on his shirt.  
The pair walked inside and sat down at a booth.  
"So what happened with Nova?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Blaze grumbled, folding his arms on the table.  
"I take it didn't go well."  
Blaze shook his head. "She's pissed at me."  
"You did that bad, huh?"  
Blaze growled. "No. Her wounds tore open."  
Yuri grimaced. "Eek. So she's mad because you had to stop."  
"Yes."  
"It's better that way, though. Even if she can't feel the pain, the more she damages the lacerations, the longer she'll be stuck here because they won't heal properly."  
"I know, I know. But she didn't want to listen."  
Yuri suddenly snapped his fingers. "Hey!"  
Blaze blinked in surprise. "What?"  
"Her birthday is tomorrow. Should get her something to try to win her back over."  
"Maybe. Not exactly sure what she'd like."  
"She's pretty big into music. Or maybe could just get her a teddy bear, be a bit unoriginal."  
"Hrm. Rena always wanted jewelery for her presents."  
Yuri tapped his chin. "Well, Nova's doesn't have any jewelry, if you've noticed. She's not big on it."  
"I'll figure something out...I don't want her to stay mad at me. I feel awful. She's never actually been like that since we've stayed around each other."  
"She is pretty chipper for having been...in her job."  
"Just feel like a jerk."  
"Don't worry too much about it, Blaze. She'll get over it. She cares too much to stay mad for long."  
"You wanna go to a bar?" Blaze asked suddenly.  
"Sure. But all we have are those fricken' scene kid ones."  
"I don't even care. I just need a drink."  
"Well I think there's one nearby that isn't too bad."  
"Let's go."

Blaze returned to Nova's room with Yuri several hours later. Yuri was less intoxicated than Blaze due to his distaste of the cheap liquor from the bar. Being a bartender at the Downtown Lounge, he had developed a love of more expensive liquors. Blaze on the other hand was not as picky and had drank several shots of a strong mixture of alcohol.  
Nova was resting on her injured side, an ice pack against her ribs, awoken from her slumber by their entrance.  
Blaze set himself down in the other chair that was still against the wall while Yuri took the one next to the bed.  
"Are you guys drunk?" Nova asked, eyeing Yuri with disdain.  
"Hey, I am not. Just had a couple drinks." Yuri said defensively, folding his arms.  
"I may be a little." Blaze admitted with a yawn.  
"You guys..." Nova shook her head disapprovingly.  
"How you feelin', darlin'?" Yuri asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
"Okay, I guess. My ribs hurt still."  
Blaze folded his arms across his chest. "And your wounds?"  
"They've stopped bleeding." Nova replied quietly.  
"Good."  
"Blaze...I'm really sorry about earlier."  
"No, I shouldn't have let you talk me into it."  
"Well, she's better now, so there's not much a reason to worry about it."  
"Yeah." Blaze yawned again.  
"You seem pretty beat, big guy. You should sleep."  
Blaze shrugged. "Just yawning."  
"You really should rest." Nova insisted.  
"Fiiine." Blaze grumbled. He wiggled around for a moment to find a more comfortable position.  
"Sleep now, Blaze." Nova said softly.  
"Ooh, Nova. You should give him a lullaby."  
Blaze cocked his head to one side. "Eh?"  
Nova blushed slightly. "Yuri, you know I don't like singing in front of people."  
"But it's just Blaze and I, it's not like at the bar. Please?" Yuri persisted.  
"I've never heard you sing before, Nova." Blaze said, his curiosity peaked to hear her singing voice.  
"I sound terrible."  
"You do not! Who told you that?"  
Nova looked down at her hands. "Nick."  
"Pshh. That guy doesn't count for shit, darlin'. You know that. You have a beautiful singing voice."  
"I...I suppose I could hum something."  
"I'd like to hear it."  
Nova began to hum softly. She stopped after just a moment, blushing deeply. "I don't think I can..."  
"Oh but it was pretty." Blaze said reassuringly.  
"C'mon, darlin'. No harm in doin' it."  
Nova took a deep breath before starting up again, slightly louder than before.  
It was a peaceful tune.  
Blaze found himself nodding off after listening for just a minute or so.


	12. Chapter 12

The trio slept well into the late afternoon.  
They were awoken when the door swung open violently.  
Don stood in the doorway, flanked by two rather burly looking men in matching suits. "Nova!"  
Nova shrunk down. "Oh no..."  
Blaze jumped to his feet, anticipating any type of violent action Don might have in store for him.  
The older man stalked into the room, shoving Yuri out of the way when he reached the chair.  
Yuri yelped in surprise as he was nearly pushed out of the chair.  
"Nova, what has happened to you?!" Don demanded.  
"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Nova said quietly.  
"It was that creature wasn't it?! He harmed you!"  
"He did not! It was someone else!"  
Don turned his head towards Blaze, who tensed even more. "Who was it? I shall have them torn limb from limb! Slowly."  
"The ones who harmed your daughter are not for a human to face. They are Digimon like I am."  
Don pushed his sunglasses up to rub at his eyes. "Damn creatures."  
"A bit late to the party, aren't ya?" Yuri asked as he gingerly got up from the chair.  
"I was just informed earlier this morning that it was indeed Nova that was there when the Downtown Lounge was damaged. Once I learned of this, I hurried here. What is the report on her condition?"  
"She had several broken ribs and deep cuts. Otherwise, she's fine. The doctor said she will be released tomorrow."  
"Hm..." Don lifted Nova's arm and examined the bandages. "How badly were the cuts? I see these bandages are stained."  
"Not as bad as they seem. I just keep moving so they bleed." Nova explained.  
"I shall let your friend go unharmed, then. If it was not he that caused these."  
"Thank you, Dad. He doesn't deserve any punishment. He has been taking very good care of me."  
Don nodded, a ghost of a smile upon his lips. "Good. Good." He suddenly snapped his fingers at the bodyguards.  
One stepped forward, producing a small rectangular shaped item wrapped in silver and gold striped wrapping paper from his pocket. He placed it in Don's open hand.  
Don presented the present to his daughter. "As it is your twentieth birthday, I have brought a present for you."  
"For me?" Nova took the package, looking it over.  
Blaze smacked his forehead. "Dammit! Yuri, come here."  
Yuri inched his way around Don and over to his friend. "Yes?"  
Blaze put an arm about the man's shoulder, pulling him closer. "We should get Nova something, too." he muttered, trying to prevent Nova from hearing.  
"Oh! Yeah. Let's see what her father brought first."  
They straightened up and turned their attention to Nova.  
"Your mother requested you see her when you are well enough."  
"Mom wants to see me?" Nova asked, stunned.  
Don nodded. "Yes, she didn't say why. Perhaps she wants to see how hurt you were since she did not come with me to see you. Now open your present."  
She carefully took off the paper, seeming to not want to damage it. Underneath the paper was a small silver box.  
Blaze's eyes grew wide as he watched her open the box to reveal a rather breathtakingly beautiful necklace with a pear-shaped periodot stone pendant.  
Yuri let out a low whistle. "Damn. That's white gold, too."  
"How can you tell?"  
"It has a different type of sheen to it."  
"Sounds expensive."  
"It is, depending on the karats."  
"It is eighteen karat white gold." Don said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Damn!"  
Nova pulled the necklace from the box to hold it up between her fingers. "Thank you for the gift."  
"You are quite welcome. Since I know that you will not have to worry about damaging it being out on the streets, I thought it would be a suitable gift."  
She fastened it about her neck and examined the stone. "It's beautiful."  
"A beautiful stone for a beautiful daughter. Now, I must take my leave. I have business to attend to. I will ensure my men keep me informed of your recovery."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"Take care of her." Don said warningly to Blaze.  
"You have my word."  
Don nodded and took his leave with the two body guards.  
"That is the closest I have ever been to that man...never again." Yuri said. With a sigh of relief he sat down in the chair.  
Blaze tapped his foot impatiently. "This ain't the time to be sitting."  
"Oh yeah. All right, all right.  
Nova looked at the pair curiously. "What? Are you leaving, too?"  
Blaze leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't fret. We'll be back in just a little bit. Gonna get something to eat."  
"Aw...please don't stay gone too long."  
"We won't."

The pair returned to Nova's room about an hour later to find her fast asleep.  
Blaze sat himself gingerly on the edge of the bed. As beautiful as she looked asleep, he was tempted to wake her as he was rather excited for her to see the presents they had bought for her.  
"Hey now, don't think about waking her up." Yuri said as he sat down in the chair, placing a rather large plastic bag on the floor.  
"I know, I just want her to see what we got for her."  
"She'll probably get up in a bit."  
"Hrm?" Nova yawned and stretched.  
"Sorry if we woke you." Yuri said apologetically.  
"No, not at all. I had just closed my eyes for a second..." She yawned again.  
Blaze smiled. "We have some stuff for you."  
Her eyes lit up with curiosity. "Oh?"  
Yuri picked up the bag and set it next to Blaze. "Here ya go."  
"Oooh, oooh, lemme see!" Nova snatched up the bag before Blaze had time to react.  
He chuckled at her antics.  
"Oh my, what is this?" Nova asked as she pulled a clear plastic square with what appeared to be a multicolored material inside. Upon closer inspection, there were animal prints made to look like they were part of the coloration.  
"Yuri helped me pick out a different set of bedding for your room." Blaze explained.  
"Oh, why thank you! I love all the cute little animals on it." She set it beside her pillow.  
"There's more in there."  
"Really?" She opened the bag again and looked inside. "Aww," She pulled out a raggedy furred teddy bear with beady black eyes and a red bow tied about its neck. "That's so cute!"  
Blaze pointed at Yuri. "That was his idea. I thought it was a bit of an overused gift."  
Nova cuddled the bear to her chest. "I love it."  
Yuri grinned. "Ah, see? I had a good idea."  
Nova rested her chin between the bear's ears. "You guys..." She sniffled.  
Blaze looked at her worriedly. "Is something wrong?"  
"It's just so sweet of you guys to get me stuff..." She wiped at her teary eyes with the back of her hand.  
"Well of course, darlin'. It is your birthday."  
"I did have one more thing to give to you, Nova." Blaze said as he reached under his arm-guard.  
She stopped wiping at her eyes to watch.  
He held his hand out with the top of his hand facing down, fingers still closed.  
"It's nothing as nice as what your dad got you, but-" He uncurled his fingers to reveal a small silver ring in his palm.  
She carefully picked it up and examined it. "Oh, Blaze."  
It was a sterling silver band that curled around at the tops to create two half hearts with two stones nestled within: one a garnet and the other peridot.  
Blaze rubbed the back of his neck. "I ah...wasn't exactly sure what kinda colors you liked so Yuri just suggested the green, like the one on your necklace. Put it on to see if it fits."  
Nova slid the ring on to her ring finger. "It's perfect." she whispered.  
Yuri punched the air with his fist. "Yes! I got it right!"  
Nova giggled. "How ever did you know?"  
"I asked you once jokingly when you were pretty wasted if you'd marry me."  
Nova's eyebrows nit together. "So I answered you?"  
"Yep. Said you would if I'd get you a fancy ring. Told me what your ring size was."  
Blaze placed his hands over his eyes. "You must be joking, Yuri."  
"Hey! I did add 'jokingly' into the previous statement. I am not the marrying type."  
"I really must have been wasted to say yes to you." Nova said with a laugh.  
Yuri folded his arms in indignation. "Well now! I see how it is."  
"These all were wonderful gifts, you guys."  
"We're glad you liked 'em."  
Nova held her hand up to admire the ring.  
"So you do like it? Yuri said you weren't big into jewelry and your dad bought that expensive necklace..."  
"But you got this for me anyways?"  
"I..." He looked away rather guiltily.  
She slipped her hand in his. "It's the thought that counts, Blaze. This is special because you picked it for me."  
"I can always take it back if you-"  
She smiled reassuringly. "I love it, Blaze. Please stop worrying so much."  
"I just...am bad at it."  
"All I care is that you picked it out for me. I wouldn't even have cared what it was."  
He smiled half-heartedly. "Okay."  
"Chin up, big guy. If she says she likes it, she does. She doesn't just say it to make you feel better."  
Blaze immediately felt even more guilty for having that exact thought. Her enthusiasm was just less than he had hoped for and seemed more likely she was pretending.  
"Yes, please don't think I don't like it, I really do. I'll never take it off."  
Blaze nodded. "Okay."  
"Blaze?"  
"Yes, Nova?"  
"Will you take me to my mother's when I'm able to leave?"  
"I can. But why would you want to go there?"  
"Dad said she wanted to see me. She might be worried."  
Yuri snorted. "Like hell."  
Nova looked to her friend. "Do you really think that?"  
Yuri nodded, his normally laughing icy eyes hardened. "She is the one who forced you into slutting around on the streets. Do you really think she cares about you?"  
"She is my mother. I would wish that she would..."  
"We all do, Nova."  
"I would still like to see her. I haven't seen her in several years."  
"More than several, Nova." Yuri said.  
Nova rubbed her hand against her temple. "I forget so many things sometimes. How long has it really been, Yuri?"  
"About six."  
"Six?"  
Blaze shook his head. "Yeah, that's a long time."  
"She's not wanted anything to do with Nova for a long time, Blaze. The other women of Don's little fold have been helping to raise her. Her mother's been too busy making sure she's doped up."  
"That's horrible."  
"But why would she want to see me now?"  
"Dunna. Not sure what Don's told her."  
Blaze shrugged. "We'll find out in tomorrow."

Nova was finally released from the hospital the next morning. Blaze had been given a list of strict instructions on her care, a supply of bandages, an anti-inflammatory and strong pain prescriptions.  
They were headed down the street away from the hospital.  
Blaze had Nova cradled in one arm, having refused to let her walk.  
"Shit," the Viral muttered as he looked over the list. "I can only read a part of this."  
"Give it here." Yuri said, taking the list from his friend. He scanned over it before handing it back.  
"What does it say?" Nova asked, taking the list from Blaze.  
"Basically to make sure she doesn't lift any heavy objects or do anything to stretch her skin. And she needs to take those pills as directed: two ever few hours to ensure the pain and swelling in her ribs stays down. She ought to be healing up nicely in the next six to eight weeks."  
"So, where we off to, sweetheart?" Blaze asked, looking down at Nova.  
"Last I remember, Mother was living in a little apartment on the other side of town with Don's henchman."  
"Well I guess we're headed there, then."  
Nova poked Yuri's shoulder with her foot. "Are you coming with us, Yuri?"  
Yuri shrugged. "Ah, don't see why not. I've not had anything better to do since the bar's been destroyed. I spent most of my time tending it. Now I have some free time till they get it fixed."  
Nova smiled. "Thanks, Yuri."  
"No problem, darlin'."  
The trio made their way through town, passing by the wreckage of the Downtown Lounge as they traveled.  
The rubble from the outer area of the hole had been cleared away and men in construction uniforms were busy cleaning out the inside.  
"Crazy to think that was not long ago," Yuri commented. "They've done a pretty good job cleaning up. Probably take less than a month before it's up and running again.  
"Yeah, we'll have our old hang-out again. That one bar we went to was terrible."  
"Their vodka was far too cheap and their music was awful!" Yuri agreed, shaking his head.  
Nova remained quiet, keeping her eyes on the list in her hand.  
"Not to mention those damned kids were not only drunk but on something. Did you see how many just laughed at me?"  
Yuri chuckled. "Yes, yes I do. I think they were so high, they thought they were seeing things."  
Blaze snorted. "Ridiculous. How is that any fun?"  
"Dunna."  
The rest of the trip was rather uneventful and quiet, aside from some of the passerbys being frightened by Blaze's appearance.  
They arrived at a small apartment building that looked similar to the one Nova had previously resided in.  
"Er...so which one is it?"  
"I don't remember that, sorry."  
"I can go in and get the information from the front office." Yuri offered.  
"Yeah, don't need to be freakin' anybody else out today." Blaze nodded.  
"All right. You two wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes." Yuri said as he went inside.  
Once he was gone, Nova looked up at Blaze. "It was nice of him to come with us."  
"I think he figured it would be easier if another human was with us. I'm pretty intimidating lookin'."  
Nova smiled. "Yes, you are."  
"But you weren't too afraid of me."  
She smiled wider. "I was just pretending, really. I was rather frightened. But something told me you weren't going to hurt me, so I didn't need to be worried."  
"I would never hurt you intentionally, Nova."  
"I know. I greatly appreciate it."  
"You mean more to me than I could ever express."  
She pressed her cheek against his chest. "I love you so much..."  
He kissed the top of her head. "And I love you."  
Yuri appeared in the doorway. "Hey lovebirds. I got the room number, come on in."  
Blaze made his way towards the doorway. "Comin'."  
The room that belonged to Nova's mother was all the way at the top in a corner.  
Blaze stood behind Yuri, wanting him to be the first thing to occupant saw.  
Yuri cleared his throat before knocking on the door with his fist.  
Several seconds passed before someone answered the door.  
A man answered the door. Blaze was rather surprised to find this man was not as burly looking or even a little drunk as Nick had been.  
He ran a hand over his bald head. "What do you want?"  
"Is my mother home?" Nova asked.  
The man blinked. "Huh? Oh! Ms. Nakima! Yes. Your mother is home. But she's a bit indisposed at the moment-"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Uh..."  
Blaze tapped his foot in irritation. "She gonna see us or not?"  
"Who's there?"  
A shorter woman came up behind him. She had the same eye and hair color as Nova although her eyes were duller and her face full of wrinkles.  
"Momma..."  
The woman glared at Nova. "The hell happened to you? And who are these...people?"  
Yuri waved. "Hello Mrs. Nakima. We brought your daughter as per your request."  
"My...? Oh, yes. Don came by and told me about your giving up being my little helper."  
Blaze's eyes hardened. "She was never your helper, you bitch."  
"And what the hell are you, then? Some kind of demon who's bewitched her?"  
"Mother, stop, please. I'm not bewitched. Blaze is paying the money I was initially making."  
Her mother's eyes widened. "He's..," She pushed the man out of her way. "What the hell are you saying?! You can't just leave!"  
Blaze took a step back, putting his hand up to keep distance between the still injured young woman and her mother. "Hold it, lady."  
"That isn't fair!" she shrieked, attempting to reach her daughter.  
"Stop it!" Blaze snarled, grabbing the older woman's arm. "I will not hurt you, but you will not harm Nova!"  
Mrs. Nakima screamed and fought to free her arm, unable to break free from the Viral's stronger grip.  
Nova sobbed softly. "Please stop, please."  
Blaze moved the still struggling woman far enough away so that he could put Nova down. Once she was safe out of the way, he turned back to her mother. "You can't get out of my grip, so stop trying."  
Mrs. Nakima halted. "I don't understand."  
Blaze shook his head. "Look. There was no way I was letting her continue being abused. Nor be forced to endure anymore of this nonsense."  
"But she's my daughter! Don said..."  
Blaze released his hold of the woman as she slumped to her knees.  
Yuri folded his arms across his chest. "With Blaze paying, he's also paying for you, Annette. Don't be foolish and try to stop him. Don already is going to accept the money. You can just keep taking your drugs."  
Annette looked away shamefully.  
Nova reached a hand out and placed it on her mother's arm. "Mother. Is that really why you wanted to see me? To see why I wasn't bringing in money?"  
"Yes, I thought you were abandoning me-"  
"Like you did her, Annette?!" Yuri asked accusingly, scowling. "The other women raised her, not you."  
Annette yanked her arm away from her daughter. "Leave me alone!"  
Nova sighed, then coughed harshly.  
"Nova!" Blaze took her under his arm. "Your ribs, are they bothering you?"  
"They are a little. The medicine is wearing off." She coughed harder.  
"We'll go get your prescriptions filled out when we're done here."  
Annette looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong with your ribs?"  
"She was injured in the bar fight that happened downtown."  
"You mean the big explosion?!" the man asked, bewildered.  
Blaze nodded. "Yes. We were there and had to deal with some trouble-makers. She was an unlucky bystander."  
Nova's knees buckled suddenly.  
Blaze snatched her up mid-fall and cradled her in his arms. "I have you, sweetheart."  
"It hurts..."  
Blaze pulled her shirt up and placed the cold metal of his armor-plated glove against her exposed rib. "Here."  
She sighed softly. "That's a little better."  
"What are you even?"  
"He's mine." Nova said before Blaze could speak.  
"Yours?"  
Blaze smiled down at her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "That I am."  
Yuri grinned. "Okay, lovebirds. We need to get her back home to rest."  
"Nova. Please forgive me." Annette said quietly.  
"I still love you, Mother. Even if you're weren't there for me after...you're still my mother."  
Annette shook her head. "I am not your mother, nor your friend. I am merely the woman who birthed you and abandoned you."  
"I still see you as my mother."  
"You shouldn't." Yuri muttered.  
"I know..." She winced.  
"C'mon, we seriously need to go. Her condition won't be getting any better just standing here."  
Blaze nodded and turned to leave.  
Nova waved to her mother. "Bye Mom."


	13. Chapter 13

Blaze enforced Nova staying in bed as much as he was able to. He fetched whatever she required and even things she did not.  
Blaze walked in with a tray of food in his hands. "Here we go." He laid the tray across her lap.  
"Oh, Blaze. You really didn't have to."  
"Nah. But you need to stay in bed."  
She stuck her bottom lip out. "But that's not faiiir. I really just want to get up and move around."  
He lightly poked the tip of her nose. "Hush now. I'll let you get up in a couple of days. I just want your wounds to heal properly."  
"Will you really take me out to dinner?"  
"Yes, I will."  
"Kinda like a date?"  
"Er. If you want to call it that, I suppose."  
She clapped her hands together happily. "Yay! I've never been on a date before."  
"I really haven't either."  
"It'll be fun! Could we go see a movie, too?"  
Blaze smiled at her enthusiasm. "I suppose."  
"Yay!"  
"Come on, eat now."  
She took a bite out of her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "Hey Blaze?"  
"Swallow first."  
She swallowed. "Blaze?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you ever play that game I bought you?"  
He shook his head. "Nah. Took much has been going on for me to feel like playing games."  
"Oh. If you do, could I watch?"  
"Well sure," He paused for a moment. "Actually, why don't I go get the TV? I'm sure you're bored to tears."  
Nova giggled. "You're going to bring the TV in here?"  
Blaze waved his hand. "Sure. It ain't that heavy."  
"I do forget how strong you are."  
"I'm a Mega Digimon. If I am not strong enough to lift a TV, then I may as well revoke my right to Mega."  
"Oh, don't say that!" Nova said, a horrified look on her face.  
Blaze chuckled. "It's too easy to get you worked up sometimes."  
Nova made a face. "You're so mean."  
He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Only because I love you. I'll be back in a minute."  
Blaze returned a few minutes later, balancing the TV, still on its resting place, against his chest with the game system on top.  
"You brought the table too?" Nova asked, wide-eyed.  
Blaze set the table down with a grunt. "Yep. Can't have it sittin' on the floor, now can we?"  
"It would be hard to see."  
The Viral knelt down as he set up the TV and game system. After a little frustration with ensuring the cables were in the right sockets, the system was ready for playing. He settled himself next to Nova.  
Before he had gotten far into the game, Nova had fallen back asleep. With her sleeping, Blaze allowed himself a chance to close his eyes.

Blaze and Nova sat at small table, opposite of each other.  
She had been deemed healed enough by the Viral to take her out as he had promised her.  
Blaze found himself unable to stop staring at her. He had grown accustomed to her bare looks that seeing her in make-up was an attractive change.  
Her eyes were bright with excitement as she looked around. "This is so amazing! I didn't think things could be this fancy. Why do you keep staring at me?"  
"What? Uh..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that."  
She laughed and shook her head, causing her loosely curled dark brown hair to fall about her face.  
He reached a hand out and tucked several strands of hair behind her ear. "I just find you beautiful."  
Nova blushed and looked down at her plate, an embarrassed smile across her lips. "I still can't believe you bribed that guy."  
Blaze chuckled. "It was that or threaten him."  
"Yeah..."  
"It got us in here, didn't it? I'm far too intimidatin' lookin' for them to want us here otherwise. I'd scare off all the customers."  
"That's why we're in the back, right?"  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."  
She smiled. "No, just being here is wonderful. Although..." She paused as she looked down at the menu in her hands.  
"What is it?"  
"I can't read the menu..."  
"Oh, that's no problem. I can't half the time, either."  
Nova sighed. "I just hate it."  
He reached out and patted her hand. "Don't fret. It ain't a big deal."  
A small smile tugged at the corner of Nova's lips. "I guess. It would just be nice to be able to."  
"Maybe we'll talk Yuri into helping you."  
"That would be great!"  
A waiter suddenly appeared by the table. "May I take your orders?"  
"Sure. Ehm..."  
The pair looked at each other for a moment, seemingly unable to think of what to ask.  
"I could tell you what today's is-"  
"We'll just take two of it." Blaze interrupted.  
The waiter blinked his steely grey eyes in confusion. "But I didn't even explain."  
"Ah it's fine."  
He shrugged and scribbled on his pad. "Okay. Anything to drink?"  
Nova held out her menu. "Water for me, please."  
"Ah hell. Same for me, I suppose."  
The waiter nodded and took both their menus before leaving.  
Nova rolled the ring around her finger. "So Blaze..."  
He looked up at her. "Eh?"  
"Do you think I'm healed enough for some fun tonight?"  
"Er..." He blushed. "I don't know if your ribs are well enough."  
"Well you did say that we would once I left the hospital."  
"Yes...yes I did. I uhm..."  
She looked up at him, a solemn look on her face. "Were just saying that."  
Blaze groaned. "Please Nova. Don't do this to me."  
"I just want the truth, Blaze."  
Blaze put his face in his hands. "I did mean it for the most part. I just...part of me said it to get you to stop. I didn't want to see you in anymore pain."  
Nova looked down at her hands. "I thought so. I'm sorry. All I seem to think about is sex. And it makes you uncomfortable."  
"It's still some getting used to. Don't hate on yourself, please."  
"I just can't stop, though. Especially now that I have someone I actually enjoy being with, it makes it even worse."  
Blaze reached a hand out and placed it over Nova's. "Look, Nova. I don't care if you think about it twenty-four seven. I'll give you whatever you want."  
Nova looked up at him in surprise. "Oh Blaze! Do you really care for me that much?"  
"You mean more to me than I could ever express, Nova. I don't want your guilt to make you leave."  
The waiter appeared again, setting down a large glass in front of each occupant. "Here we are. Your food will be out shortly."  
Neither had a chance to speak before the waiter had left again.  
"Those guys just zip around willy-nilly." Blaze muttered, shaking his head.  
Nova took a drink of her water before speaking, "I feel guilty, yes...but I wouldn't leave you just for that. Like I said before: who else are you going to boss around?" She smiled as she repeated her statement from before.  
Blaze chuckled lightly. "I suppose I'll find someone."  
Nova held up her hand to show off the ring. "You already have."  
The Viral blushed, taken aback. He smiled meekly. "That means a lot to me."  
"Well you mean a lot to me."  
The waiter returned carrying a plate in each hand. "Here we are." He set the meals down in front of Nova and Blaze then was gone.  
They stared at their food quizzically.  
"Er...what is it?"  
"I'm not sure. You should have let him at least tell us what the food was before ordering it."  
"But I was hungry!" Blaze said in a partially whiny tone.  
Nova giggled.  
The pair returned home after their meal was finished.  
Blaze barely made it three steps through the doorway before he was knocked down by Nova leaping on his back.  
"Oof! Nova, what are you doing?!" Blaze demanded, looking over his shoulder at her.  
"Nooothing." she said with a sly grin.  
Looking more closely, Blaze realized it was forced. "Did you break anything?"  
Nova shook her head quickly. "No."  
"Nova, get offa me."  
Nova slid off so that she was laying beside him.  
He looked at her, noting that her breathing sounded labored. "Tell me the truth, did you hurt your ribs?"  
Nova looked away. "Just a little. I forget you're like a wall."  
Blaze rolled his eyes. "Oh, jeez,"  
He managed to push himself up on his knees with a grunt. "Supposed to be recovering, not damaging yourself more."  
"But it was a fun idea. I was surprised you fell over."  
"Only 'cause you caught me off-guard." He turned so he was facing her.  
She put her head on her raised palm, propping herself up on one elbow. "So..."  
The Viral found his eyes stray towards the necklace that was cushioned between her breasts. He snapped them back up to her face. "Er...you want me to help you up?"  
She nodded.  
Blaze carefully put his hands under her and lifted her up, getting to his feet and he did so. "Where you wanna go?"  
"The bathroom please. I need to get this stuff off my face."  
"No problem."  
He set her down in front of the sink. "Here we go."  
"Thank you, Blaze."  
"Anytime. Now be more careful with your actions. They'll take longer to heal if you keep harming them."  
Nova nodded. "I know."  
"I'll be in the bedroom. Yell if you need anything."  
A sly smile flitted across her face. "I will."  
"Er...?" Blaze shook his head and made his way to the bedroom.  
He removed his jacket, arm-guards, gun and gloves and set them on the table beside the bed before laying down.  
He closed his eyes, breathing a sigh. He listened to Nova as she rummaged around in the bathroom for a short while.  
When the noises stopped and the light went dark, he cracked an eye to see where she was at. She was making her way carefully over to the bed in the dark.  
"Blaze?"  
"Hm?"  
"Just seeing if you were awake."  
"Yep. Just chillin'."  
She giggled.  
Blaze flinched as he felt her bare skin against his arm. "Please tell me you've got clothes on."  
"Do you want the truth?" she asked teasingly.  
Blaze groaned. "Shit."  
"Did you figure it out?"  
"Maybe."  
"Well, here's your answer."  
He tensed up when she pressed the top of her chest against his arm, feeling only her warm flesh and the coldness of the metal chain from her necklace. "Seriously?"  
She drew on his chest with a fingertip. "I figured I'd see if you wanted to have any fun before bed."  
"But Nova-"  
Nova leaned over him. "You said before."  
He cringed. "Yes. I did."  
"Please?"  
He was silent for a moment. "If you can get me in a mood, then yes."  
She gasped in delight and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips.  
Blaze slipped his arms about her, burying the fingers of one hand in her locks while the other hand came to a rest on the small of her back, taking care not to touch any of her partially healed wounds.  
Nova pulled back from the kiss. "What about your clothes?"  
"Ergh...Yeah I'll get 'em off."  
Blaze quickly undressed himself and crawled back in to bed.  
No sooner did he settle himself down than Nova was clamoring to get on top of him.  
"Calm down." he murmured, wincing as her knee came into contact with his side.  
"Sorry!" Nova said with a giggle. She positioned herself with her hands crossed on his chest. "Are you in enough of a mood or do I still need to persuade you?"  
"I might need just a little bit."  
"All right, you asked for it."  
He breathed a pleasurable sigh as he felt the warmth and wetness of Nova's tongue on his neck.  
"Ready now?" she murmured in his ear.  
"Yeah. Just don't hurt yourself."  
"I won't." She nibbled at his jaw.  
Blaze closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaze walked through the doorway, tossing a parcel on the table. "Nova, I'm home!"  
He made his way down the hallway but halted in his tracks when he sensed something was amiss. "Nova...!" He hurried to the bedroom.  
The sight that he beheld made his stomach churn in anger.  
IceDevimon was sitting atop the young woman, who had her arms and legs tied to the bedposts with pieces of her old bandages and a gag in her mouth.  
"Get away from her!" Blaze snarled.  
IceDevimon looked up, a bemused smile on his wicked face. "There you are! We were just waiting for you to start the show."  
"Show?! You...what the hell are you even doing here?!"  
"I found out you two were still alive. So I thought I'd come and pay a visit."  
"I'll allow you live if you leave now."  
The evil Viral got up from the bed. "Oooh. Big bad Viral gonna let me live if I leave? But where's the fun?"  
Blaze quickly drew his weapon and fired. "Double Impact!"  
IceDevimon easily deflected the attack with his wing.  
Blaze's jaw dropped in shock. The attack should have easily disintegrated the weaker Digimon. "Wh-what?"  
"I'm stronger than a regular Champion." he cackled.  
With a growl, Blaze threw his gun down and launched himself at the ice Viral.  
The pair exchanged blows before Blaze was thrown off.  
"Frozen Claw!"  
Blaze yelped in pain as he was pinned to the wall by the other Viral's extended arms.  
"Tundra Freeze!"  
"Shit!" Blaze cursed under his breath as his body was quickly encased in ice, still pinned against the wall. The ice stopped halfway up his shoulders.  
IceDevimon laughed historically as Blaze strained against the ice. "You can't escape! This was far too easy."  
"Bastard, when I get free, you're dead!"  
"When?" He tapped his bony fingers against his chin. "How about...never?"  
He turned his attention back to Nova, who was struggling against her bonds. "Now, now, my dear. With your little friend here, why don't we have our fun?" He ran his tongue along her cheek.  
Blaze could feel his blood boiling in his veins. "Sick bastard, leave her alone!"  
"But she just tastes so delicious. How can I resist such a tempting morsel?"  
Nova whimpered in response.  
"Hrm. I suppose I should undress. It's always just such a hassle. But...I think this will be worth it."  
Blaze shut his eyes tight, not wishing to watch. He was trying desperately to think of some way to free himself.  
IceDevimon went about taking the belts off from around his waist and left leg, tossing one at Blaze. "Now now. You have to watch or it just won't be any fun."  
"You're just sick."  
The icy Viral cackled. "You really think so? That's just a compliment to me."  
Once he had undressed the lower half of his body, he leaned over Nova. "Now I want you to be nice and loud for me. You can scream if you want, too. I can never get enough." He removed the gag from her mouth.  
Nova sucked in several mouthfuls of air.  
IceDevimon leaned closer and bit down on her neck.  
She winced and sobbed softly.  
"Dammit!" Blaze growled, straining all of his muscles against the ice. He stopped, panting heavily. "No use..."  
The Mega had to force himself to try to focus on anything other than the noises coming from IceDevimon and Nova as the icy Champion had his way with her.  
"If you don't watch, I'll just have to start making her scream."  
"Make me, I don't care," Nova spat. "You aren't the worst that's happened to me."  
IceDevimon cocked an eyebrow. "Really now? Let's fix that, shall we?"  
"Nova, don't encourage him! Your wounds-"  
"I know all about her wounds." IceDevimon sniggered and ran a finger down Nova's sternum. "I know she still is tender right...here." He pushed hard on her lower ribcage with his finger.  
Nova let out a wheezing moan of pain.  
Blaze was enraged and confused at the same time. "What?!"  
"Hehe. It was indeed interesting to get to see her in action last night. Poor Beelzemon wasn't even given a chance to have his turn."  
Blaze cringed, his stomach turned at the thought. "That's just disgusting!"  
"I thought it was quite intertaining."  
"How long are you even going to do this?" Nova asked.  
"Long as I want to." IceDevimon replied with a sly grin.  
Nova pulled at her arm bonds. She coughed harshly.  
"Aww. Did I break a rib again?"  
Blaze bit his lip. "Nova! Are you okay?"  
Nova coughed again before nodding.  
IceDevimon ran his tongue across her lips. "If you bite my tongue, I'll rip yours out." he hissed.  
Nova writhed violently as the Champion bit at her lips, forcing them open so he could push his tongue in.  
"Just wait until I get outta this shit," Blaze growled. "I'ma tear you into little pieces!"  
His threats fell on deaf ears as the Champion was too busy relishing his kiss.  
Taking the opportunity, Blaze examined the ice more closely. If he was lucky enough, there might be a weak point that he could break to free himself. Unfortunately, there did not appear to be any; the ice was one complete sheet.  
The Mega shivered. The cold was seeping through the leather of his clothing, chilling his skin. "I may just freeze to death before that maniac manages to kill me."  
He looked up when he heard what sounded like a knock. "Ohhh...I think I know who that might be."  
IceDevimon pulled his head away from Nova. "What was that?"  
"Uh..."  
There came another knock, louder and longer this time.  
"A visitor?" he laughed. "Oh, this is a delight!"  
"Such bad timing, Yuri." Blaze muttered.  
IceDevimon quickly put his pants back on and made his way out of the room.  
Once he was gone, Nova began struggling violently. "Just...have...to...!"  
Blaze watched her, bewildered. "Nova, what are you doing?"  
His eyes widened in surprise as one of the bandages ripped and her wrist was free.  
Nova hurriedly tore at the other bandages until she was free and she hopped off the bed.  
"Nova, quick! Get me free!"  
"Right...uhm..." She looked around. She picked up a towel from the nearby basket. "Where's a lighter or matches?"  
"Er...there's a lighter in the top drawer dresser."  
Nova rushed over to the dresser and pulled the drawer open, digging through its contents. "Aha!" She pulled out a small clear platic lighter.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Just a minute..." She draped the towel over his exposed shoulder.  
Blaze's eyes grew wide. "What are you doing?!"  
Without replying, Nova flicked the lighter until a fire burst from it. She held the feeble flame under a corner of the the towel.  
The Mega yelped as the towel caught fire. "Nova!"  
"Shhh! This is the best chance we have!" Nova said in an urgent whisper.  
"You're gonna set me on fire?!"  
"No! Just the towel. Hm...gonna need some more to keep it from going out." She gathered up the pieces of bandages that had restrained her previously and added them to the towel.  
Blaze could feel the heat coming through the ice. He wriggled around, trying to loosen his arms. "Not as if I've not been on fire before..."  
A scream came from the directon of the living room.  
"Yuri!" Nova gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.  
Blaze growled. "C'mon, faster, dammit!"  
The fire crackled as it touched one of the bandages.  
Nova stepped a safe distance away as the fire sputtered. "Please don't go out!"  
Blaze sighed in relief when he felt his right arm move. With a grunt, he strained all of his muscles against the melting ice.  
A loud cracking noise rent the air as lines snaked their way through the ice.  
Nova clapped. "It's working!"  
"The hell is this?!" IceDevimon was standing in the doorway.  
Nova yelped and scurried to the bed as he lashed out at her.  
After a final jerk, the ice busted and Blaze pulled himself free. "You're fuckin' dead now!"  
IceDevimon's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"  
Blaze ran after the Champion as he fled down the hallway. "Come back here, you little bitch!"  
IceDevimon groaned as Blaze landed on his back.  
"Gotcha!"  
"Get off of me!"  
"Oh-ho! I don't think so! You're in for a world of hurt now!" Blaze cackled as he pumelled the back of the Champion's head. He did not notice the bony hand struggling to rise.  
"Frozen Claw!"  
The blow slammed Blaze into the wall of the hallway. He grunted as he got to his feet.  
IceDevimon scrambled to his feet and turned to face Blaze, crimson liquid spilling down his chin. "You bastard!"  
Blaze lunged at the Champion.  
The pair barreled into the living-room, exchanging vicious blows. As they rolled, they rammed into the coffee table, easily tearing the small table into pieces.  
IceDevimon yowled as a piece of the splintered wood dug into his side. "Stupid wood!"  
"That's the least of your worries!" Blaze sneered. He got to his feet, lifting IceDevimon up by his throat.  
The Champion gurgled as Blaze's grip tightened, his bony fingers clawing at the arm-guard in a vain attempt to stop him.  
A cough made Blaze turn his head to pinpoint the source. Yuri was struggling to his feet, using the doorway for support and coughing as he tried to regain his breath.  
Blaze turned his attention back to the Champion. His form was beginning to fizz as his life ebbed away.  
The Mega pulled his free arm as far back as he was able and threw it forward with every ounce of force he could muster.  
The force of the blow sent IceDevimon sailing through the air and through one of the windows.  
"Great job, Blaze!" Yuri laughed.  
Blaze leaned over, placing his hands on his knees. "Gettin' too old for this shit."  
"What about Nova?"  
"Nova!" Blaze hurried down the hall towards the bedroom.  
She was busily cleaning up the mess the fire had created.  
The Mega rushed up to her, taking her up in his arms. "Oh, you're all right."  
"What happened to that guy?"  
"Well. He kinda went through the window."  
"Is that what I heard?"  
"Yup."  
Nova sighed. "I'm so glad this is over..."  
Blaze nuzzled her cheek. "I'm so sorry this happened. If I hadn't-"  
"Shush. It would have happened eventually. You weren't going to be here all the time. Is Yuri okay?"  
"Yup, he's fine."  
"Good."  
"Are you okay? Did he break your ribs?"  
Nova shook her head. "I don't think so. Everything hurts right now, so I'm not really sure."  
"That was pretty smart thinkin'. Using the towel as a bonfire."  
Nova blushed. "I couldn't think of anything else. I just knew that towels were not fire-proof."  
Yuri appeared in the doorway. "Nova okay?"  
"I'm all right, Yuri."  
He sighed with relief. "Good. That guy scared me half to death! I wasn't expecting him to open the door."  
"We heard you scream. What did he do?"  
"He just hit me in the gut, is all."  
"'Least he didn't do worse."  
Yuri nodded. "Er...well. I think I'm gonna head back home. I had just dropped by to give Nova her prescription. I left it on the arm of the couch, since the table's busted."  
"Thanks, Yuri. Much appreciated. You go home and make sure he didn't get you any worse."  
"See ya guys later." He disappeared from the doorway.  
Nova sighed. "Now we have to clean up the bedroom and living room."  
"Ah it can wait." He cuddled her close.  
"I really need a bath...I feel so gross."  
"Sure thing, sweetheart."  
Blaze sat on the edge of the bathtub with Nova still in his lap as he ran bath water.  
He rested his cheek between her shoulder-blades. He closed his eyes as he listened to the rhythmic beat of her heart. He noted the rattling noise whenever she inhaled. "You sure he didn't break anything?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Okay. Your breathing just sounds funny."  
"I'm all right."  
"If you say so."  
Nova slid from his grasp and into the water. She sighed and stretched out. "Much better."  
Blaze smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
She pressed her cheek against his fingers with her hand. "I'm glad Yuri sent you to me."  
Blaze tilted his head in confusion. "What?"  
"Even with everything that's happened...being with you makes it all okay."  
Blaze shut his eyes, a pang of guilt in his chest. "But being with me is why you keep getting hurt."  
"As long as you're not hurting me, I don't care what happens."  
"I just feel like it's my fau-"  
She gave his hand a squeeze. "Stop that," She gave him a reassuring smile when he looked up at her. "Without you I would still be with Nick. I would still be beaten. I would still be out there selling my body to strange men. But knowing that with you...I don't have to do any of that. All I need to know is that by the end of the day, you'll have me in your arms. That's all I care about."  
The Mega looked down at the floor, completely taken aback. He found himself unable to think of a reply. He looked down when he felt pressure on his outer thigh. Nova had laid her head on his hip.  
He ran his claws through her hair. "I'm not mad, if you think I am. I'm just...to hear you say that. You're the best thing that's happened to me since my Tamer. I just hate myself for getting you hurt. You mean so much to me and there are times I haven't been able to protect you."  
"You can't protect me from everything. Just be there to catch me when I fall, is all I ask."  
"I'll always be there for you, Nova. I promise."


End file.
